The dark side of Piracy
by chaquira
Summary: Warning some exclusive explicit language. The story of a pirate who all he did was steal, killed, rape and sell humans girls on the black market. Would he continue the path of piracy or will love find this cruel monster...
1. Enjoying Piracy life

"No Please!" I stopped sword on the guy beneath me heart. I turned to look at the voice that yelled.

"Oh?"

"Please. I'll do anything…" She looked down in shamed as we both knew what she was offering. I smirk.

"Oh. But you will." My sword entered the man's heart as he gasp. I stared at him with a smiled on my face as the light faded from his eyes.

"NOOOO!" She tried to run towards me and the body of her now dead husband but two man of my crew grabbed her stopping her. I knelt checking the mans clothes.

"Bingo." I said putting the wallet in my pocket. "Check the entire boat. As we can see this was their honeymoon. They might of brought their wedding presents…"

"And her captain?" I smirk turning towards her.

"Why is her wedding night. Is my duty as a captain to give it to her. Take her to their room I'll be there in a minute."

"Monster!" She spit as they dragged her away. I smirk and looked at the fancy boat. Shame we had to destroy it… But it was part of being a pirate… we were suppose to be a myth. So we had to keep our self hidden. There were only three pirate crews out there and mine was the best, because the others were being soft… Love I smirk. I will make sure my heart stays black. As tonight happy events will show my crews.

"Captain?" I turned smirk still in my face. The pirate in front of me looked nervous. Bad sign.

"Yes?"

"Some of the crews were wondering what were you planning with the beautiful girl after you were done with her?" Ah… Sometimes I would have my forced way with the bounty girls then straight sell her. But if I did that often I wouldn't have a loyal crew. Mans do have needs. I smirk. Well I have a feeling she'll need to be really broken before she's sold. After I'm done, the crew can have a go. His face light up. Obviously they weren't expecting her to be share. She was really beautiful. Selling girls were tricky as times have changed. When this girls were sold, were to rich pigs that kept them hidden as it was illegal doing such things… but hey we always have clients.

"She'll need an hour break… so every 5 man will do it." I started walking towards the room. "So while I train her pick which one's are the first. As our crew consist of 100 man." He nodded with a smirk. "We can afford three days break for her training." He bow as he went to give the good news. I smirk walking to the girls room.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She said thru gritted teeth. I smirk as the door behind me locked.

"A fighter." She kept going back to a corner. I walked slowly towards her as a predator as it played with it's prey.

"I'm serious. I will fight you." I smirk as I slowly made my way towards her.

"You think you're the only wench I train?"

"Wench?!" She said in disbelieve.

"Is saying it nicely."

"Now be a good girl and make it pleasurable for you. Get on the bed." She glared and what I saw on her face was pure face. I could feel my bulge already. I had to admit I like the fighters. I took of my hat and my coat and put it to the side. "The hard way it is." In a second I was grabbing her by the neck and pinning her against the bed. She kicked and fight. Even spit. Every time earning her self a backhand slap and some times punch. I could feel her getting tire. I ripped off her shirt. "Mmmmm, nice." I licked her naked breast as to taste them. She shiver in disgust. "It's going to be such a long night for you. I ripped her skirt off. "I told my crew they all could have you." Her eyes widened.  
"But you have more than fifty men." I smirk.

"A hundred."

"I'll die, before they all have their way with me…" Her voice broke. I sat on her belly hard as I took off my clothes as she was now naked.

"You'll have breaks intervals." I kissed her lips roughly and bite her making her bleed. "A piece of advice?" She looked resigned.

"Go to a happy place. I entered her hard and rough." She cried in pain. "And just lay there without fighting sweet heart." Another couple of hard trust. I could feel her fighting me a little bit which was making me lose my self control. "Because if you fight the next five. You wont be able to walk ever again." I moved faster and harder my hand on her neck until she finally stopped fighting… I kept going harder, and fast. She seem to take my advice because her eyes were empty after a while. Finally pleasure over took me and I released my self falling on top of her.

Knock. Knock. I grunted frustrated and put on my coat.

"Yes?"

"Captain. Can the next one come in?" I looked at the girl on the bed. Her eyes were dead, I knew she was alive because her chest rose up and down. I got dress.

"Yes." The one that had asked came in getting undressed in front of me. This wasn't unusual. I rolled my eyes. I was putting on my hat when he was on top of her ridding her. He would finish fast. It's been month since we had fresh meat. I walked out and saw a line of 4 more. I smile.

"Glad you guys are obeying. Did you guys informed the servants to clean the girl and cure her after the last one."

"Yes sire." They said looking at the door eager…Being at see for so long was doing a number on my crew… Since we had to sell a few things on the next port I will take them to a place were is legal to have sex… and it was pricey because the girls were well kept and willing they walked willingly to those places… I was right. Marcus came in sipping up his pants as the next one walked to the door. He walked to my side.

"Were next captain?" I smirk.

"You made me realize something."

"Yes?" He said worried with a frown.

"We got merchandise to sell. We'll stay here two weeks to do it. We'll take two nights beside the training of the girl to go to Marmalade." His eyes lit up.

"Yes sir!" He ran to get everything to our ship. After they first five were done with the girl, she would be taken to our ship bathe, cure then go at it again until my full crew were satisfied. I was finishing putting gas all over the boat when I saw Marcus going to our ship pass out girl on his arms. We moved to our ship as I threw the lighter to their honeymoon boat making it explode. The remains were going to be found and they would regard it as a bad leak and unfortunate accident. I went to my room and felt asleep smile still on my face.

Piracy was great.

**Writer's note: Ok, so this is my first fan fiction in English. i like to write and found this page hopefully my first English story isn't that horrible :) **


	2. Be careful what you wish for

I stared at the burning boat as we sailed away from it to land. To get richer.

"Sire." I turned towards my best man.

"Yes?"

"The girl…" I frowned.

"What happened to the girl?"

"She just wont be as ready when we land.."

"But she's still alive?" He nodded. "Are the crew satisfied?"

"Yes, But we are staying a little longer on land right?" I smirk.

"Right." I paused. "When is the girl going to be ready?"

"Two days after we land."

"Great, by then we have had sold the merchandise. Then we'll auction her at the black market." I sigh. "I wish I could of have more girls though. That's what were going to focus on the next trip." He nodded.  
One week later we had sold the merchandise, the girl and we were having what we liked the most. Girls and liquor. I was sitting at the bar, while my crew over did it… They were loud, drunk obnoxious. I was just sitting by my self enjoying their mess. When I saw them. Two girls. One was decent dressed, with Jeans, a t-shirt and black expensive boots. Even though she was so decent dressed she looked beautiful. The other one was wearing shorts that left little to the imagination. A shirt that was higher than her belly bottom, and high heels. I stood up to get a better view of them.

"Come on Elizabeth. Do you have to do what our fathers always tells us to?"

"Yes." She said simply walking a little faster.

"Pleeessee! I promise I'll behave on the cruise." She stopped. I hid.

"No more flirting?" She pouted.

"How about I behave, meaning I will stay in our room after curfew. I wont make you cover for me as I escape."

"Fine." She held her sisters arm hard and pulled her close to her. "We'll go to this stupid party. We'll tell dad we were studying. Then you behave in the cruise."

"Is a deal, little sister." She glared but they both kept walking oblivious of me. I followed them… This cruise would be filled with women we could sell and money. Lots and lots of money. I smirk. After following them I saw the house where they enter. They were obviously having a party… I needed to find out what cruise line and destination they were going so we could sabotage that cruise… so I went to a near by stored that was closed and stoled some juvenile clothes making me look decent for once in my life… I walked in the party like I was invited. I found the decent girl sitting by her self. I went to her side and sat too with a sigh. She looked at me and got further away from me. I resisted the urge to smile. She was smart. But I need a way to make her talk-

"Elizabeth!" He sister came towards us giggling and sitting in between us.

"Who's your handsome friend?"

"I don't know the guy." She said between gritted teeth.

"Better yet." She moved all her body towards me. "What brings you here, Mister-"

"Jack Atorn." I gave her my most seductive smiled. Which she fell for it.

"Nice to meet you Jack. I'm Alana Monzerat."

"The pleasure is all mine." I smiled.

"So what brings you here?" I sigh.

"I was brought against my will." I said in a playfull tone. Elizabeth's eyes turned my way slightly. "Is ok, hopefully the cruise will relaxed me."

"Which one are you taking?" She asked hopeful. I pursed my lips.

"I don't want you to stalk me." That made Elizabeth giggle. Alana smirk.

"Were taking the one around Europe. The Princess."

"It suit's you girls."

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"Is there any other cruise to Europe?" She squealed exited. I smirk.

"Why are you so exited Miss? You barely know me?"

"He's right." Elizabeth said between her breath.

"For all you know I could be a rapist and a killer." She laughed doubtful.

"You would be out there doing it instead of here."

"Maybe I'm looking for my next victim." I said sarcastically.

"Is not victim if is willing." That made me chuckle, this girls knew nothing of the world. Elizabeth glared my way. I clear my throat.

"Well ladies. I guess I'll see you two ladies at the cruise?" I said standing up.

"I doubt it." Elizabeth said pulling her sister her way. I smirk and bowed then made my leave. I went to my ship as my crew was all pass out. I managed to get 5 ticket to the stupid cruise… The rest of my crew would follow the cruise and wait for my signal. I told the instruction to Felix my trust full second in command. He was going to go with me and 3 others, the rest would follow on the ship. Next day they had their instruction and me and my four men boarded the cruise. We had to dressed formal, making it looked like we had money. Which we did… but we didn't like dressing up like we were… once settled in our room, I went out to see the sea. I must admit this was my kind of place. I was happy here. I saw there was a lot of merchandise here as well. I leaned on the rail watching the sea. We would attack two nights from now.

"You're here!" I turned with a smirk.

"I said I would." She smiled seductively walking towards me, making me noticed her hips.

"So did you find your next victim?"

"Yes." I said in a playful tone.

"Really do I know her."

"No." I said with a smirk. She frowned slightly. "Where's your sister." Her frown deepened.

"I though it was someone I didn't know." I chuckle. "I'm wondering why aren't you in your chains. It's getting dark." I said looking up.

"Oh." She looked at the sky as well. "Yeah, she'll be here." She said making a face.

"She cares for you.-" I stop realizing I was actually threading her like a lady. "I should go." She grabbed my arm.

"Can we see each other again tomorrow?"

"Well see." I got my arm back a little rough I started walking away when I turned. "You should just stay away from me, if you value your health."

"I don't." I chuckle and walked away…

Be careful what you wish for.


	3. Have some Mercy

I been avoiding Alana all day long, my crew had a hard time behaving like gentleman's. I was on the far end washing the waves when I heard the sound of a camera. I frowned and I turned walking towards it. It was Elizabeth. She was focus on taking pictures of the sea. I smiled watching her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She jumped startled dropping her purse in the sea.

"Jerk." She mumble staring at the purse in worried. I ran after it and jumped over board. She yelp surprise. I grabbed her purse and climbed back to the ship… not without a few scratches, this ship wasn't like mine… "Are you crazy!" I smirk handing her purse. She snatched it and walked out, with her camera in hands. I chuckle watching her leave.

"What's so funny?" I smirk turning towards Alana's voice

"Nothing." I stared at her really seductive dress.

"What are you up too?" she walked towards me, making me notice her hips, which I couldn't resist.

"You know, you look really good wet." I smirk as she took off my shirt.

"Alana you really shouldn't." She put a finger on his lips. She pushed me back thinking it was roughly.

"Don't be such a gentleman." That made me chuckle.

"You do know if-" She game a hard demanding kiss, I kissed her back rough and pulled her close to me. I threw her behind the wall, and ripped her clothes not giving her any chance to foreplay. And not caring anyways I picked her up and got her against the wall and got inside of her hard. She gasped exited and held on to me as I ride her. I kept moving faster and faster as her back hit the wall over and over again until pleasure evolved me releasing my self. I let go of her stepping back and putting on my clothes. She smiled as sweat ran thru her face. I smirk walking away.

"Wait!" I stopped and turned to look at her with an eyebrow raise.

"You ripped my clothes off. Can I borrow your shirt?" I pursed my lips pretending to think.

"You'll figure it out." I chuckle walking away. I heard her grunt and went to sleep to my room with a smile on my face…

"Sire." I yawn stretching as I sat down. "Yes?"

"We're ready to attack." Oh right…

"Ok." I stood up putting on my clothes. "I gave pardon-"

"To the ship?" I laughed.

"Of course not, don't be stupid." He relaxed. I gave him a paper, of the girls room. I dint know why I was doing it… but- "They are the wealthiest here… So They leave the ship with only their clothes."

"Can we?"

"No. There's plenty of other bounties' to enjoy."

"Let me know when you guys are ready Felix will play captain."

"Sir?"

"I'll be wearing a mask with two others."

"A mask?"

"Yes." Felix frown.

"What?" I said exasperate.

"Nothing." We discuss the plan I was the one that would transport the girls and their family into a boat and wait until they were away enough then get the booty. So when night came I put on my mask and walked to where a party the ship was throwing was. Felix shot the guards down and made every body lay on the floor. Me and other's grabbed the Monzerat's and walked the to the rails where a boat was waiting. I had Elizabeth who was scare beyond belief. We put her father, mother, and Alana on the ship I was about to get her when she spit on my cover face. Felix slapped her so hard she almost fell over board. I glared at him, but didn't say anything just pushed her to the boat.

"Don't. push your luck, little slut." She glared towards Felix.

"What are you guys going to do to the passengers?" They lowered the boat.

"Were going to kill them." He chuckle and we waited until the boat was at a safe distance… we make sure, they were with only the clothes they were wearing, then my crew boarded the ship. 10, were cleaning the rooms, 10 were getting the girls to our ship. I and another 20 were killing the man. I saw Felix about to kill a kid.

"WHOAH!" I ran towards him. Grabbing his sword. Don't you have dignity?"

"We-"

"Sell the women for profit, kill the man, because of their worthless. Kids fall into that category."

"No they don't."

"So killing fathers, husbands, etc are ok, but killing kids is not? We rape hard and violently-"

"We don't kill kids." I said glaring at him. "Show a little compassion." He sigh throwing the kid my way. I reunited all the kids and send them out in another boat. Two hours later we were sailing in our ship. I took my mask out and threw it in my bed… Felix came in dropping two big bags.

"Your share sir." I looked at them and raise an eyebrow. "We all got two like that." I dismissed him with a hand.

"Are you having second thoughts Sir?" I looked up towards him as a glared started to form.

"About?"

"Piracy."

"Of course not. I killed today didn't I?"

"You had compassion towards two girls."

"And?"

"You have never before." This is bad. Questioning me. I sigh.

"Fine. What do you want me to do to prove my loyalty to my crew and piracy?"

"We want a wench." I stared. I looked like I didn't understood, which I did… it was the first time they asked for one… We usually just had a girl, for a couple of days then sell her… they were asking for one, that would stay with us indefinitely cleaning, cooking with the servant, and at night serving us.

"Why?"

"Our servants are all man, we sail for months at a time without a women… it gets rough."

"How many girls we gathered?"

"55."

"Get five. I threw a bag of wench clothes I was saving." The poor girls would have a rough week, but once it becomes an every night thing… they'll be use to it. He grabbed the bag as his eyes light up.

"We'll bring the girls in an hour."

"Whoa." I frowned. "For?"

"You always test the merchandise before we do."  
"Five girls?"

"Never stopped you before." Rats.

"Fine have a bottle of vodka send to my room, before the girls arrive." He nodded and walked out.

One hour later and a bottle of vodka after they were knocking on my door bringing up the first girl. The pirate dressed made her looked tempting, she had make up which was a little smeared with tears. They locked the door after her. She sob as I stared at her. She looked young. Really young.

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Really?" I said hoping she was lying, so she could go free.

"Yes. I turned 18 yesterday. Poor unlucky bitch." I nodded.

"Ok, welcome to wench life. Get on the bed." Her crying got louder.


	4. Never Betray Family

What can I say… I rape the girl. But I didn't enjoy it as much as I did before… At the end Felix got her and I sat there naked in bed thinking of Alana… I could be my self with her. She accepted me-

*Flash back.*

"You ripped my clothes off. Can I borrow your shirt?" I pursed my lips as I pretended to think.

"You'll figure it out." I chuckle walking away. She glared daggers at me.

*End of Flash back*

I started laughing hard. Yes, she would be really fun to have on the ship….

"What's so funny?" I smirk staring at Felix who was shirtless, and his pants weren't fully sip.

"That was fast." He glared.

"I don't have to care about her pleasure now do I?"

"Having sex even before ejaculating." I smirk. He glared.

"I'm all about the short game." I sat down glaring at him.

"I notice you've been having a problem with me. What's your problem?"

"You sir." I stood up angrily.

"Have I been unfaithful as a Captain?"

"Your becoming soft." I laughed a dark laugh.

"Have I now?"

"You let the girls go."

"So it's about the girls."  
"Yes, it's about the girl. You never been merciful before."

"I have let girls go before."

"No without being untouched and not a man with them."

"Fine. But I did touched one of them."

"If you question me again. I'll will take you off the ship. Like you want me to. Taking your head off." He took a step back lowering his head.

"Sorry captain." He walked out. Felix was becoming a real problem… After stealing from the cruise and keeping 5 wenches… two days has passed, we had the money divided, but we needed to sell the rest of the girls… I decided to steal from another rich couple's boat. The one we stole from a week ago left us really good profit. I went to the starboard to see the sea. When I heard a fight between my crew.

"Call Captain Jack immediately!" One of them yelled.

"No need." I said glaring as they all stared my way.

"Captain. Joshua was called stealing from the bounty."

"What?!"

"He was caught taking money before it was separated while we-"

"I see." I turned to looked towards Joshua, who was looking at the floor." From the corner of my eyes I saw Felix staring at me expectantly. I grabbed one of the pirate's sword and walked towards him.

"Why?" He felt on his knees.

"Please forgive me… give me another chance-"

"We give our money equally." I said feeling a little betrayed. "Other's captain get half then the other half have to be given between the crews. I don't. You guys are my family. Yet you betray me. Question me." I glared Felix way.

"Captain we wouldn't" The loyal ones said. "That's why we must deal with this traitor."

"Captain please-"

"Don't bother begging. You know the rules-"

"I have a family… I needed to give-" I must admit I almost justified him. Almost.

"We are wealthy. You don't need to steal from your brothers just because your stupid."

"Stupid?"

I sigh… "Take him to the torture room." He gasp. They started dragging him away. "Wait!" Felix smirk. "Unless. You tell us right here and now, were we can find this family of yours…" He looked to the floor. "Fine." Once in the torture room he was put in shackles that was on the wall he was hanging from his hands. "Joshua were is your family?" He pursed his lips.

"I tell you what. You tell me right here and now. I will kill them thru a bullet in their brain painless and without seeing it coming."

"I cant do that." He said pained.

"We will find out. But if I have to dragged it out of you. I will fuck her long and hard-" I actually winced. Fuck. What the hell is wrong with me. This Asshole wasn't the first one to betray me like this…. The envy and the rage was new. Last time one of my crew betray me for a family I did this and enjoy it, thinking they were stupid… Now… I cleared my throat and made my self sound cruel. "I will fuck her until she cant no longer be your recognizable love, she will be like one of those sluts. YOU and I fuck." He glared.

"You wouldn't."  
"You sound just like Sebastian. Didn't I do it?" He glared knowing damn well I did. "The only difference is it will be in this room while you and the crew watch. Sebastian only heard he screams and cries. And it was only me." I smirk. Although on the inside I felt sick… I was hoping he would tell me. "You would be so much worse. You'll watch while I fuck her, make her suck my dick and you'll be where you are, then Felix would be next and so one. She wont have a break. ALL of us will have our ways. Then I'll have another go. We will keep it up until she dies. If she's a strong women. This will be a long night." His knees gave up.

"I cant." He said in a whispered.

"Are you insane?"

"John!" John stepped forward knife in hands. "If we start there's no going back, when you tell, we will have fun with her until she breathes her last breath. You WILL break."

"You'll never find her." He said pained but sure of himself.

"Cut his dick off." John smirk and stepped forward ripping Joshua's pants.

"You fucking traitor. You had a good life here. Hell I don't think we would of mind you having a family…" He looked my way and I nodded. "But stealing when we all get the same amount of money!" He cut Joshua's dick off as he yelled in pained.

"What's her name?"

"Fuck you!" He said in pain.

"I plan to." The torture continue down is foot fingers to his hands he looked horrifying." Then the crew and me laughed. "Ok, fun's over. Truth serum." Joshua's eyes widened. "Yeah, you've been so worried about protecting her, that you forgot. Torture was just for OUR pleasure." They gave him a drug so potent he would be obligated to answer any question. After 5 minutes he was ready. "Now lovely Joshua her name."

"Maritza." I smirk.  
"Now, wasn't that easy. Where can we find her?"

"She lives in the apartment I have here." I looked towards two of my guys. They went to get her.

"You had kids with this girl?"

"No." He said relieve.

"Sober him up."

"Our pleasure." So they went to work on sober him up while I went to my room and took a long hot shower. By the time I was done, the crew were waiting for me in the torture room. I entered and made my entrance slow and deliberately torturing Joshua even more.

"Please don't."

"You had your chance." I walked to the girl who was really beautiful. I caress her breast as I took off her shirt. She whimpered.

"Please let us go." I smirk as I stared at the guy behind her who ripped her pants.

"Just pray your not strong baby girl." I pushed her to the floor hard, getting on top of her.

"Jack, stop it!" I smirk. Then mounted her and thrusted myself in. But this was just punishment for Joshua, so I make sure it hurt the girl. So I humped her hard and fast. I wasn't into it. Just pretense so Felix wouldn't get into my crew… What the hell is wrong with me… A couple of weeks ago. I would of enjoy punishing a traitor… I got out of her, hearing her sigh in relieve and flip her roughly and hard then got her for behind. She yelled in pain. "NO, STOP IT!." Someone slapped Joshua. I got of the girl and flipped her again.

"Next." Her heart gave up on the 55 guy that got her. Even after she died he kept fucking her until he ejaculated. Making Joshua crazy by that point…. I grabbed the girls by one leg and dragged her out making Joshua suffer one last time when Felix stabbed his heart. We threw their bodies into a fire spit. I watched their bodies burn with a smirk.

"Learn this lesson brothers. Never betray family." They all nodded in agreement.

**Writer's note: I know Jack is sick now, but he's a pirate. But this kind of stuff will hunt him when he finally realize what's wrong with him :) **


	5. The Angel

Two weeks later, we were going back to port. We did find another small boat it was mostly single bachelors boat. Which meat it was loaded. We killed them easily got their loot and burned the boat. So now we were heading back to civilization. We needed to sell the girls from the cruise as well. If we made enough money we could stay longer on land. My men were happy hearing that. Alana's face came back into the picture and before I knew it I had a smirk on my face. We made enough money to take a week off. It didn't mean we weren't already wealthy we were after all, we lived to kill and robbed, but if we stopped money would go like foam. I didn't wasted much of my money in women and liquor I stole those anyways… my man seem to never had enough on the other side. I was walking by a church when I saw her. She had the most beautiful white dress on, her hair felt back in beautiful curls. She light brown hair looked amazing on the church's light. She was knelt in front of a guy nailed to a cross, I frown there was something missing… Oh Yeah. Wings. This angel was missing wings. Before I could stopped my self I found myself walking in front of the church my eyes fixed on her. I even forgot I was wearing my pirate's clothes. She finish praying and stood up turning my way. She gasped when she saw me. I frown.

"I'm sorry to startle you." She glared.

"What are you doing here?" For the first time in my life I couldn't speak, she was wearing light liner, and light lipstick, but she was beyond beautiful.

"I was looking for your sister." I gave her a half true.

"My sister?" Her eyes furrow even more.

"Yes." I found my smirk. "She and I seem to hit it off at the cruise." She shot daggers my way.

"You mean, after deflowering her and ripping her clothes off and letting her walked back to her room naked! You think you two have a connection?" Her voice went up an octave. That made me laugh remembering.

"So she doesn't want to see me again?" She glared.

"Stay Away from-"  
"Elizabeth dad made me come for you. We have reservation's." I turned facing Alana. Her eyes light up.

"Jack! You came." I turned to give Elizabeth a mocking smiled.

"Seems like she forgave me." She was by my side grabbing my ass. As her chin rested in my shoulder.

"I haven't. I was planning in making you pay for it, tonight." I smirk. Pulling her close to me so we were face to face.

"Maybe tonight."

"We have plans!" Elizabeth said getting in between us and pushing me away.

"Which restaurant are you guys going to be?"

"Oh no mister-"

"Osteria Francescana." Best restaurant in Italy. I frown making Elizabeth smirk.

"Too pricey for the pirate?" I grabbed Alana's hand and kissed it. "I'll be there so we can make our escape." She smiled as I walked away. I went to my apartment changed my clothes, grabbed money and walked to the stores. I went to the stores bought the most expensive suit, shoes and cologne and went home took a long bath washed my hair twice, it was really disgusting, being a pirate meant you didn't have to worried about hygiene that much. But to night I was out to impress. I needed to look like a wealthy gentlemen. It took me surprisingly two hours to get ready. By the time I went to the restaurant they were serving them food. I made sure the sever sat me next to them. Alana's face light up as she wink at my new clothes. Elizabeth mouth hang open for like a second then she glared my way and kept her attention to her father. For what I could gather He was talking something about a guy. I ignored the conversation and send to their table an expensive bottle of wine. That got their dad's attention. He offered me to sit on their table and I happily accepted.

"So what's your name?"

"Jack Atorn."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm John Monzerat, and this are my daughters Elizabeth and Alana Monzerat." I bow my head slightly towards them.

"What brings you here?" He asked curiously.

"Business. I come here every two weeks, I'm a sailor… but I never had the time to explore the city… Well I would get lost regardless."

"You haven't visit Italy city?"

"No."

"I could take him father, if I may." Alana said trying to look like an innocent girl.

"Sure…" He said not fully convince. Elizabeth's face was red with fury, she still looked like an Angel. We finished our food and I took Alana's hands and we walked to an near by park. Once in the park we both sat at a bench and she jumped me making me lay back down as she was on top of me kissing me passionately. After a while, she pulled back smiling at me.

"So do this means we can make this more than make up sessions and sex or is that all we are?" She smirk.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"No." She frowned.

"I don't have girlfriends."

"So-"

"I have sex with a lot of women's." She went back sitting on the other side of the bench glaring at me.

"So I'm just another one?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" She repeated in disbelieve. "You know I haven't forgotten you for leaving me naked on the ship."

"You keep throwing your self at me, if you keep kissing me it would of happened again today."

She grunted infuriated. "You're an asshole."

"So, you like me?" She glared.

"You think I kiss a lot of strangers?"

"I know you like to flirt." She stood up and started to leave. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back on my lap.

"I don't have girlfriends. But I do have a woman. You could be my woman."

"I must admit, I'm a pretty jealous guy. And dangerous while jealous. So think if you want to be my women, then you flirt only with me, same with the sex."

"I'll be your women." I kissed her back passionately taking what was mine right then and there. I didn't broke her clothes, but we spend ours on that park's bench. It was lucky it was already night and nobody walked by… I wouldn't care anyways. We were dressed and she was laying on my lap when The angel came back again.

She was wearing jeans, and a long shirt this time, her hair in one long braid. She wasn't wearing make up this time and she still looked glorious. Alana looked beautiful, she was wearing heavy makeup, a tight short black dressed and high heels. The angel marched towards us.

"Alana dad send me to get you. It's time to go to the house. He said that if you didn't finish." She glared to her sister appearance. She knew what we just did. "You can show him tomorrow." She gave me a passionate kiss making me forget Elizabeth was here and I almost went for round two. She cleared her throat and grabbed her sister pulling her towards her. "Let's go!" Alana sigh and followed her sister, she turned her head slightly towards me.

"Until tomorrow Jack Atorn." I smirk and wink at her. I was going out with an Angel's sister. I was definitely going to hell now.

**Writer's Note: First off i wanted to say thank you to Martin Bedell for the review, and the guess you guys motivated me to keep writing :) i literally cant stop writing is like Jack wont rest until i finish his story :). R&R**


	6. A pirate's weakness

I walked towards my apartment with a smiled on my face remembering my time with Alana in the park. She was beautiful, smart, sexy and she accepted me for who I was. If she becomes worthy I will introduce her to the crew… but in time, now I'll just enjoy having sex with her. There was a knock on my apartment I sigh.

"Come in." Felix came in and he really ruined my mood.

"What do you want?"

He looked down. "I came to apology for doubting being a real pirate." I put on a mock shock.

"What convince you?"

"Joshua. I though you would of forgive him just because he fell in love."

"Just because I don't believe in love doesn't mean, I'm going to punish it nor understand it. He betray us. He wanted more money for her, he should of work harder, hell maybe find a side job besides piracy." He smirk.

"Nevertheless. I'm sorry. You can punish me too." I smirk.

"I can?" I stared at him surprise. "I though I couldn't captain."

"I understand your point. You could have done it, if you wanted. Why didn't you?"

"You didn't betray me, you just don't want me to change." He stared at me surprise. "Your second in command, you got basically the same power I have. Unless you want captain…" He looked a little guilty. "You think you would be better than me?"

"OF course not! I just want Jack to stay the same."

"I will, we will continue to have sex, rob and sell. We'll make our money." I paused. "But if you want a steady relationship you can any of my guys… wouldn't be smart to make it serious though. We don't tell anyone our real profession. They might guess it, but we don't send them right."  
"Did you liked someone?"

"One of the girls I let go."

"Ah, so you didn't take the other one because it was her sister?" There was a hint of doubtfulness in his tone.

"No."

"Then-"

"Her purity, I know it sounds soft. You brought me a 18 year girl virgin and I had my way. She was different…"

"Is ok, you don't have to explain that."

"She might be an angel on earth." I stared at him. He was second in command he understood me.

"So, your going to see her tomorrow?" I smirk.

"Yes. But were not dating, like those couple. Mostly I'm just exploring her body." He chuckle sitting on a chair. I smirk sitting next to him.

"How about you. Do you have someone?"

"We all have the one girl we keep going back to." I nodded. "I just don't understand how Joshua though that stealing from us to give the girl…" Suddenly it hit me.

"Do you think she asked for more?" I suddenly remembered that he was always wanting to do jobs, and jobs, he seem to always be broke. The girl seem to be daring when they brought her here…

"I would think so." I nodded. We were acting just like before. After a while he went to sleep and I did the same dreaming of Alana.

The next day I woke up, ate breakfast with the crew, then went shopping for expensive Jewelry I didn't bought that many, just one, then flowers and a nice perfume. Then waited until one at the park, I offered to go pick her up to her house but she didn't wanted to yet, she said since she couldn't meet my family yet, same with visiting her every day. That made me smiled, but I let her get away with that.

"Hey baby." She came towards me and kissed me in a way I almost threw her stuff to the floor and just have my way with her. But I just pulled back.

"I got something for you."

"You did?" I smirk, giving her the stuff she squealed and put on the jewelry. Then I had my way with her. I was really really rough but she never complain. She always said no to Anal which in time it would come… if she kept saying no, I would just do it, like an upsy.

We spend weeks like that, dating in secret, Elizabeth would come to pick her sister glaring at me from time to time. Making me laugh. I was waiting by the park when she came. Dressed in a short white lance pants. Brown leather boots and a Jean shirt that truly made her look like an angel her hair cascade in curls and her fangs was to the side, her face although angry was angel like. I stared in awe. She handed me an envelope. I frowned taking it as I read it.

My beloved Jack. My dad is not letting me go out tonight.  
I tried all mean necessary to make him understand seeing you is life or death, he wouldn't budge. But I swear my love we will see each other again.

Always yours  
Alana.

"What the hell is this?" I said crumpling the letter.

"She cant come." There was a hint of sadness and bitterness in her voice.

"She cant expect me to wait here like and asshole and expect me to take her letter for it." I started walking the way she came. She grab my arm, her face was repulsed to have to touch me.

"Where are you going?"

"To your house."

"And dragged her out?"

"Yes." she glared.

"Just because she's not coming tonight."

"That's right." I was going to snatch my arm back, but couldn't. There was something in her other hand that caught my attention. She was so focused in me that didn't notice I grabbed the necklace. And stared at it. It was an inexpensive thing. I smirk at it.

"You have money what are you doing with this?" she let go of me and stared at it like I was holding her heart in my hands.

"Please give it back." I frown and held it high out of her reach.

"No. I'm going to keep it. I'll buy you a better one."

"NO!" She yell. "Please give it back." She said in a whispered. I frown lowering it a little.

"Did a man give it to you?"

"None of your business." She said between gritted teeth.

"Then I'll keep it."

"Yes." She said weakly.

"Your boyfriend."

"No. Please give it back." I stared at the beautiful face as a tear fell down her eye. I lowered it and gave it to her. She gasp relieve and hug it close to her heart.

"Thank you." She whispered. I nodded awe struck.  
"Tell your sister if she's not here tomorrow I'll go get her tomorrow…."

"Why don't you just forget about her?"

"Let me decided that." She turned and walked away hugging the stupid necklace. There was something wrong but I ignored it. I'll ask Alana tomorrow. But something was wrong with me. If I took something from Alana and she begged me for it… I would of make her suck my dick for it. But a tear from the angel, make me do what she wanted… I had to avoid her at all cost… She made me a weak man.

**Writer's note: Again sorry about my English i'm planning into taking a writing class soon hopefully :) What do you guys think of the story so far? Please R&R**


	7. What the hell is wrong with you girls

I couldn't sleep… I just kept turning and turning. So without a shirt I got out of my apartment and ran to the beach. I was still mad though. I was going to yell or go for a swim when I heard a yell. I follow it.

"Why!" She was knelt, her hands grabbing the sand as if to hurt it. Her hair wildly flying all around her body. She was in pain and without thinking I ran to her side. Before I arrived she threw the necklace to the sea with a yell of rage. Then seem to realized what she did and tried to go to the water. I stopped her and went for her finding it fast. The sea was one of my friends. She look heart broken. Breaking my heart.

"He didn't love you back?" I guessed.

"No." He said as tears followed.

"I'll make him-"

"Don't get involve pirate." She said in hate.

"You know what I am?"

"Of course I do. You're a brute and you treat my sister like a slut."

"I-"

"Save it" She extended her hands.

"What?"

"The necklace."

"You gave it to the sea. The sea gave it to me."

"I was going back for it. You said no…" I smirk.

"I didn't wanted you sick."

"What do you care?"

"I don't." I lied. She glared.

"Give it back."

"No." I smirk. She grunted infuriated and started to stormed out tripping over a rock and about to fall off. I ran and cached her in my arms turning her so her face was in my bare chest as she faced me. She glared my way.

"Who ask you to touch me?"

"You were about to fall." I said with a frown.

"So?" I shrugged letting go of her as she felt to the sand with a small sound. She would of hurt her self worse if I didn't held her.

"Asshole."

"You just said." She glared cleaning the sand off and storming out.

"Elizabeth!"

"What?!" She said turning with a glared making me chuckle. I threw the necklace making sure it would fall in her hands. She cached it and walked out. I stared at her until she disappeared I smiled sitting on the sand. There was something off, I knew Elizabeth was lying and something was off about not coming in today. So I wasn't going to listen to Elizabeth and I would go to the house and knocked Elizabeth open wearing cute pjs. She gasp. "What are you doing here?" She gasped. I walked passed her towards the living room.

"I want to see Alana."

"You'll see her tomorrow." She hissed under her breath.

"No." I sat on the sofa. She stormed towards me grabbing my arm making me up. The only reason I stood up a little bit was so I wouldn't hurt her. We were face to face she glaring to me I smirking at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" A deep voice said. She let go of me turning.  
"What is this young man doing here without a shirt."

"I came to see you sir." She turned begging me with her eyes. I smirk. Alana came after her father something shinny in her fingers caught my eyes, making me lose my train of though.

"Yes?" Her father interrupted me when a young man came too.

"Who are you?"

"Jack Atorn."

"You?" I glared at the asshole who I didn't like. I didn't know why.

"Samuel Williamson."

"What are you doing here?" John asked me frowning. I smirk giving Alana a look.

"Yes, I came-" Elizabeth came closer to me to shut me I was sure. Samuel grabbed Alana's hand and pulled her close giving her a kiss in her hair. I almost went to his side to ripped his heart out. "Did I interrupted something?"

"Yes." Samuel glared my way. "Me and Alana got engage today. We were celebrating." My knees buckled. "You better have a damn good reason of your presence."

"As a matter of fact I do. You'll love this." He frowned. I saw a look Alana gave Elizabeth who grabbed my hand and got closer to me.

"Baby, it doesn't concern him about us." I turned to stared at her in shock.

"What?" John said confuse. Elizabeth took a big breath.

"Yeah daddy. He came here to ask you my hand. Not in the most appropriated way, but that's why I fell for him." She smiled.

"I see." I couldn't say anything. "You know I like you. You'll have to escort my daughter here for the first couple of months."

"I-"

"Honey." I stared at her and took a big breath.

"Can I steal your daughter for a second sir?" He chuckle nodding and heading back to the kitchen.

I stormed out to their nice front yard. I heard her silent steps behind me.

"What the hell! I should go back there and expose that little slut! No body plays with me."

"She was suppose to talk to you tomorrow."

"Some how, I doubt she was going to tell me. How long have she been dating the asshole?"

"A couple of months." I groaned infuriated jealousy was horrible. Then I realized something.

"He got engage to her today.. You were in pain… is he the man you love." She turned looking at the house.

"Have he been sleeping with you and her?" She turned staring at me disgusted.

"He's a gentleman. He hasn't touch either of us."

"So he thinks she's a white dove." She just stared.

"Perfect. It would be my pleasure to destroy his little bubble."

"You cant!"

"What is wrong with you girls."

"She's fucking a pirate pretending to be a good virgin girl. You that are actually the sweet virgin girl is looking like a tramp about now."

"He choose her."

"He choose wrong. You of all people should damask that bitch."

"She make him happy." I groaned.

"I wont stand for this. I will get him alone and tell on that slut."

"Don't. Please. Just let them be."

"Is not in my nature sweet heart."

"What can I do to make you stop this foolishness?" She said desperate. I knew she was defending the asshole from pain. Fine.

"You will do as you said." She frowned confuse. "You will date me."

"What?" She gasped in horror.

"Yes."

"I-"

"Cant?" I smirk. "Fine."

"I'll will visit you everyday sweet heart." I grabbed her gently by the waist pulling her close to me. "And there would be kisses and-"

"No! you'll have to rape me." I laughed.

"We'll see. Maybe later. No for now. Just kisses." I pulled her tighter. "Shall we practice." She glared at me disgusted I laughed letting go of her. "I'll be back for you tomorrow. I have a business trip soon."

"Killing people?"

"None of your business. You'll rest of me for a couple of weeks." She turned in her heels and walked inside her house. Even mad and disgusted she still looked angelical. Well I will make Alana pay for her betrayal by making her jealous with her sister and once I get tire… I'll kill her and her beloved one.

But for now I was stuck dating the angel.

**Writer's Note: Guest on chapter four, i don't think i saw if you put a name, that's why i'm calling you guest :) Jack likes Alana, maybe even loves :) He thinks Elizabeth is an Angel, lol because she's so good and pure, makes you wonder which one is the main character :) Thanks for the comment.**


	8. Complications of Dating an Angel

**Writer's Note: Thank you guys for the comments, and Marco :) They motivate me to keep writing. **

So the next day I went to their house for lunch, me and my crew were departing late at night to get more money. I got on one of the expensive clothing I bough and put on the cologne all after a long hot bath. I put on my expensive shoes and headed to their house. I knocked on their door. Alana Answer. She gave me her famous seductive smile. I walked passed her glaring, I wanted to grabbed her by the hair and make her remember who was her man, but I behave. For now… I sat on the living room. She sat next to me.

"I can explain." She whispered.

"Oh? Then start."

"My father is making me… Why didn't you tell him about us?"

"We weren't properly introduced, then I was afraid."

"So I'm stuck dating your sister?"

"Only for a while, then you two can break it up."

"Maybe I'm starting to like her. Maybe I'll marry her and take her away with me."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would." I glared towards her.

"No one makes me look like a fool."

"I'm sorry is just-"

"There you are. Punctual like any respectable gentleman, and with the proper clothes." I smiled standing up. Elizabeth came after him wearing a sexy sleeveless dress, yellow, it was long and it hid her bob but showed most of her back, in a decent way. Her hair was up in a decent do and she was wearing light makeup. I stared at her in awe. She always managed to look like an angel.

"Beautiful isn't she?" I nodded.

"Her beauty is beyond words." I answer honestly making her blush. We went to the table and started eating. I gave her kisses from time to time to her hair, her forehead and cheek. Her father would smiled approvingly and she would shiver in disgust. Alana would stare with jealousy eyes. After eating we stood up.

"You may go for a walk with my daughter, but be back in an hour." I stood up extending my hand to her. She smiled and took it standing up. Once outside of her father's eyes she snatched it and glared my way, we walked until we were into a nearby lake. She sat looking at the water and her watch from time to time.

"You want to see my ship." She turned to glared at me.

"After all, is where your going to spend your time most when we get married." She stood up.

"Were not-"

"Getting married?" I smirk. "Well let me just marched right there and straighten your father." She grabbed my arm pulling me back. I would of snatch it and probably hurt her, but I didn't know what was it with Elizabeth but I couldn't hurt her.

"Don't." I turned frowning at her.

"Why are you doing this?" She let go of me looking down.

"Your in love with the guy… She clearly don't deserve him… Your "engage." I made a movement with my finger to show the fakeness of it. "To a monster. For what? You could unmasked her and maybe have a chance with him…"

"She's the one he wants. He had a chance to choose… He choose her." I felt bad for this Angel, She deserved so much more…

"Haven't they told you all is fair in love and war?"  
"Yes, but I don't believe in that. If something is meant for you. It will without fighting or taking it by force." She gave me a knowing look that made me shiver.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were judging me Missy." She just stared with that look. "And here I though angels didn't judge." She glared.

"What did you just called me?"

"An angel."

"I am not-"

"Too good of a person to be real?" She stared.

"I'm just decent. You should try it sometimes." That got to me pissing me off.

"What do you know about my life! Is so easy to judge growing up on a wealthy crib. If I would of go to your father looking poor he wouldn't even give me a second look." I grunted lost in rage and turned before I hit her and then I would go to hell sooner than intended.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I stopped for a second.

"I'll be out for two weeks-" I stopped my self. Grabbed her hand rough fully and walked her back to her house. She looked to scare to talk again. "Can you tell you father I would like to speak with him for a second?" She nodded. A couple of minutes later he walked in.

"That was a fast walk." I smiled politely.

"I didn't wanted her out as late. I wanted to speak with you, because I have to set sail for two weeks. Business." He nodded.

"Of course. I'll make sure Elizabeth doesn't miss you much." That made me chuckle a little. "Please do." We shook hands and I walked out going to the ship and calling a meeting. They were curious about what I had to say.  
"The first news. We set sail tonight." They all cheer. We all shared the loved for the sea. "Second one…." I took a deep breath. "Second one is I'm dating someone."

"Are you retiring captain?" One of them asked. I started laughing with humor.

"Of course not. All I'm saying is I'm going serious. You guys are my family and I'll bring her soon enough. I just want respect for her. I wont do Joshua's mistake I wont change or steal. That's my word." They nodded.

"Then congratulations are an order." They all took the news really well and cheer for me. What they didn't know was that it was all a fake. The real women I cared and wanted to introduced played with me and is engage and as punishment towards her I'm dating an angel…. I sigh. I was lying to my family all ready all so I wouldn't look weak.

This relationship was already complicated.


	9. Odds of having a soul

**Writer's note: Hey guys thanks again for the reviews. i couldn't stop writing :)Again sorry about my English :( hopefully i'll start a writing class next semester, or is there a beta reader reading the story and want to help me with it :) They are welcome to.**

That night I dreamt of Alana in the other man arms, and I couldn't take it. I sat up on my bed cover in sweats. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand her being in his arms, being kissed by him…  
She better be pretending to be a virgin and waiting for the wedding night that would never come…. SHE'S mine.

"Sir." I looked up the glared on my face.

"Yes?" I said irritated.

"We spotted a ship that has promised of wealth."

"Prepared for take over." He nodded and disappeared. I needed to cleared my head in two weeks or so I would go back and try to find a way to talk to Alana and remind her who her man is.  
Turns out I was crueler than before everyman I killed in the torturous way I saw that man Samuel Williamson. I hated him more than I hated someone in my entire life. He had something that belonged to me. It also lasted a month. The crew wanted more money, they were getting greedier, when I just wanted to go see Alana. Finally after a month and a half we were at land. We went to the black market divided the booty and I headed to my apartment to got a shower and changed. And I headed to the house it was passed dinner but I didn't cared. Elizabeth opened the door, she was smiling until she saw me. I smirk. "Hey honey." She glared. I was going to ask for her sister when I noticed her father coming my way, so I picked her up in my arm did a circle with her and gave her a big kiss, I could feel her resisting. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." She said thru gritted teeth.

"Well Jack. Is so nice to see you." He said with a frown. Yeah… I nodded to Felix who was dressed as a servant.

"I brought something for you sir." He handle him a bottle. He gasped taking it into his hands.

"Cognac Grande Champagne." He said with reverence. I knew even him wouldn't be able to drink this expensive alcohol since it cost 2 million dollars. I cleared my throat and Felix gave him two. Turns out we hit the jackpot, we found a ship that was transporting it, so after getting in killing the man and putting boxes and boxes of alcohol into our ship we make it looked like a gas leaked explosion. We sold 100 just so each of us could have a million dollar. But we kept the boxes and divide between us, we would get drunk with the most expensive cognac in the world… "How?"

"My father passed away on my trip… so I had to spend two weeks in Spain…. Turns out my father had a store that sold this."

"You decided to give me two?" I smiled. I knew I had him on the bag. I could ask him if I could have sex with both of his daughter he would probably give me his room. So I decided to taste it.

"Yes, you'll be my father in law soon… my riches would be your riches which is large because I was an only son…" His eyes light up.

"Well Elizabeth you found your self a keeper." I smiled.

"I was wondering… I was planning something proper for a dinner proposal where I could take all of us when I asked you formally for her hands… Could I borrow Alana to plan for it. I think is the person that knows her the most. I want it to be a surprise for you two." His eyes light up.

"Of course." He looked back. "Alana!" She came in a haste. She was wearing her hair lose long and straight. She was wearing a shirt that showed her cleavage. And a tight skinny jeans with brown boots. Her eyes light up when she saw me.

"Hey there stranger. My sister had missed you dearly." I knew she was talking about her. I smirk.

"I know." I gave Elizabeth a kissed on the lips, she gave a fake smiled. "I need a favor to ask you. I'm planning something for her and I need your expertise on her… it my be an hour or so." I smirk. She turned to her father.

"I already gave my blessing." she looked impressed and surprise. I let her walked in front of me and took her in an expensive car I rented. Once in she started playing with my crotch. I moaned. I parked the car slide her sit back and got on top of her taking her clothes off fast. I unzipped her pants and mine while she kissed me roaming my body. I entered her fast and started rock back and forward hard, I was hungry for this girl I couldn't believe how much I missed her. I heard her moan as she came. Apparently she missed me too. But I wasn't finish I got her on the back of the car doggy style and grabbing her hair I rocked again fast, she moaned liking it. After a long time exploring each other's body. An hour to be exact she felt on the seat covered in sweat I stayed on top of her looking down at her.

"I cant believe how much I missed you." I smirk.

"I missed you too." She said sucking on my neck.

"When are you going to break it off with this Samuel?" She sigh resting her head back on the car.

"I'm working on it, not all of us can find our self a Jack Atorn."

"Well you had me first until you lied and accepted the asshole."

"My father accepted him for me."

"What is this the 1800's?" She sigh again.

"I'll break it off."

"You better, or I'll do it for you." She stared at me wide eye. I grabbed her neck not hard enough to choke her, but enough to make pressure. "You're mine. I don't like his hands on you even if it's to hold it." I gave her a rough kiss biting her lips hard. She smiled sitting down making move back or hurting her.

"We have to head back. Elizabeth favorite flower is Orquids plan something around that." She looked at the clock. "Two hours worth of plan." I smirk and got dressed, she disguised that we had sex, she looked decent. I dropped her at the door and her father looked a little worried.

"Sorry sir, she gave me a lot of details." He nodded. "Could I walk with Elizabeth by the lake?"

"Of course." He smiled. I held her hands and walked to the near by lake once out of eyes reached she snatched her hands and glared my way.

"You were having sex with Alana weren't you." I chuckle.

"Are you jealous?" She turned to glared at me and give me a slap that turned my face a little bit. I put my hands in a fist, the last girl that slapped me was suffocated to death by my hands. "Are you insane."

"Samuel doesn't deserve this! I told you to stay away of her!" I grabbed her by her arms and pulled her close her to me glaring at her.

"She's MINE!" I roared. "If the wedding is not off soon I. Will. Kill. The Bastard." She gasp.

"You wouldn't."

"I'm a pirated. OF course I would. Don't think I haven't done before." She stared her eyes glistering.

"Don't-" She started hyperventilating. I let go of her as if I was the one hurting her. She felt on her knees. I lowered myself a little bit being face to face with her, frowning.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Please. Just stay away from my sister."

"Why?" it came out in a whispered.

"He love's her.. She's his life… You cant kill him, you might as well kill me." I stared at her looking like a stupid fool. Such love for a man… I only seen it once…

"I cant stay away from Alana, I have grown found of her… She was mine first…"

"She's your play thing, with Samuel she has a chance of a family."

"She don't love him." Why am I talking like a human being to this girl. Why cant I just slap some sense into her?

"She doesn't love you either, she's a slut who likes-" She gasp realizing what she just said. "I'm sorry I didn't meant it."

"She's not here! You can insult her." I groaned standing up and bringing her up with me gently. "She's a slut! You can say that, you don't have to be so good all the time. For God sake! I know she's a slut, but she's my slut!" She wince.

"Cant you find someone else?" I stared. How can I make her understand of give up?

"If I cant have her, which I will take by force." I glared at her… "If I give her up." I said wincing for the first time since I was a pirated. "I will have next best thing and that's you." She gasp. "Oh yes sweet heart. And we will consummate after getting married." Horror crossed her face.

"You will rape me?" She whispered.

"Yes." I said without flinching, but inside I felt sick even to think about it.

"I'll marry you." She winced. "I'll marry you if you stop seeing her." Her eyes watered. I could see the scarifies she was making, and I didn't like it.

"God…" I said in awe. "You love this man this much?" She nodded. I stared. I almost said that I'll leave her alone, and I would set sail out of this place… Almost. But I had promise my crew a second lady in command and she would have to do. I cleared my throat. "Fine. I'll leave the slut alone… I'll pick you tomorrow to introduce you to your new family our soon to be family." She nodded. I walked her back to her house and instead of giving her a mocking kiss on the lips I gave her a kiss on her forehead and turned and walked away…  
She got out a part of mine I though it was buried… my soul. With Elizabeth I had a soul. This sucks!


	10. Losing her

**Writer's Note: I wanted to say thank you to Marco for being my loyal reader :) You make me want to keep writing :) Here's next chapters the reviews motivate me to update soon :) Thank you guys.**

I woke up dragging my feet, I didn't wanted to pick up Elizabeth. It was still morning and I was having breakfast with the guys.

"Are we going to meet your lady today captain?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"You don't look exited." Felix said exited. I smirk.

"I'm hiding it." We all started laughing when Alana came walking in to the ship they started whistling and staring and making rude comments, she smiled and walked to my side sitting on my lap.

"Could I have a word with you captain?" I stared not smiling.

"Sure." They all whistle.

"Is that her?" Felix asked admiring her body, she was dressed in her usual slutty self, I couldn't understand how her father didn't say anything.

"Of course not. This is just one of my wench." She gasp undignified and I grabbed her arm taking her to my room.

"Hurry up. I have to meet my lady soon." She glared as we walked to the room, she sat on my bed legs crossed and looking me up and down. I locked the door. She smiled standing up and walking seductively towards me. I just watched her admiring her figured. She started talking my shirt off. As her nails scratched my chest. I moaned and put my hands around her waist pulling her close.

"Is it true you promised my sister we no longer were going to see each other?" She said incredulous.

"Yes." I said looking down at her cleavage. She caress my groin making me closed my eyes and moaned.

"Are you sure?"

"You wont break up with the guy… my next option was murder him.." She looked up at me a little scare. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"So why don't you?"

"Your sister begged me not to." She frowned, a hand paralyzed in my groin, she forgot to keep seducing me as her irritation with me grew.

"Since when you take orders from a girl?" She said mad. I back hand slapped her mad making her fall to the floor. She looked up at me as if she couldn't believe I was capable of slapping her. I pulled her roughly by the arm making her wince.

"I don't. Take. Orders. From No. One."

"Then why don't you kill him?"

"And make it easier on you?" She glared.

"You're the one that betrayed me and I have to fix it?"

"But-"

"But nothing. I'm marrying your sister and your stuck with that Samuel."

"But-" She repeated looking hurt. "You don't love her."

"So? Your marrying someone you don't love."

"I'm a woman! I have no choice in the saying." I laughed bitterly. Grabbing her by the hair and pulling her closer to me. She winced.

"You choose him because the guy is wealthy. Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I'm stupid." she tried to get out of my grasp and I held tight hurting her. "You had your chance and you choose the other because you were embarrassed of me… you didn't think I was good enough, that your father would of approved." She looked at me surprise. "Like I said I'm not stupid. Too bad your father does love me and now your stuck with the boring one, while your sister got the one you really one."

"I'm sorry. Let's fix it… you wont be happy with her… I'm the one you want."

"Correction. You were the one I wanted. Now your just a slut I fuck every other day." She wince as her eyes watered.

"You don't mean that." Maybe I didn't but she deserved the hurt.

"Oh but I do." Please. She made me let go of her head and pushed me seductively to the bed getting on top of me. As she unzipped my pants and my underwear and put my cock in her mouth making me gasp. My hands grabbed a hand full of sheet as my head felt back on the pillow while she play with the tip. "Oh god yes!" I grabbed a hand full of hair and force her in a harder motion. She did it so good I groaned and cry out. I relaxed back on the bed. "Your going to be the death of me." I said playfully. She took off the bottom half of her clothes and got on top of me getting it inside of her as se move up and down digging her nails in my chest. I moaned as I said her name. We both exploded in pleasure. And she lay next to me.

"So did I changed your mind?"

"Of course not. Like always you gave me a happy finish." she glared. "I'm serious, we cant see each other like this again."

"I'm not going to give up on you." She said getting on top of me. I smirk.

"You already did."

"Can you just forgive and forget?"

"Is not in my nature." She started kissing my chest all over my neck.

"Stop it!" I growled pushing her off me into the floor with a big bang.

"Ouch! You're an asshole."

"Get dressed and get out." I said putting on my clothes and walking out. The guys were all staring at me expectantly. "She's good." They are started laughing, she stormed out with her clothes a little wrinkled making us all burst out laughing. With Alana's visit I had to get ready in a haste and grab a car one of my crew have bought and went to see Elizabeth. I took her to a nice expensive restaurant. Once I help her get out the car she gave me such a slap that made me wince. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Alana went missing most of the morning."

"And you assume is me!" I said losing my patience wit her. She gave me a knowing glare.

"Fine I fuck your sister! She seduce me."

"That's rich." She said angrily.

"What the hell you want me to say? I was telling her my deal with you and she starts to suck my dick! Sorry my blood went some were else, Once she was done she got on top of me and fuck me." She glared.

"So you'll be cheating on me every time?" I tried to calm down.

"I threw her out like the slut she was, if she comes back. She doesn't have self respect."

"Of course she doesn't! She's in love with a pirate!"

"Again with the judging."

"Your made your own destiny." I put my ands in a fist fighting the urge to slap her. So I just held her hand roughly and walked with her to the restaurant. We ate glaring at each other after that I dropped her home..  
So I started dating Elizabeth and avoiding Alana, which made Elizabeth a little happy.

Three months later.

I went to pick up Elizabeth but a servant answer instead which was weird. Usually one of them answer.

"I came to see Elizabeth." He frowned.  
"She's at the wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Yes, Miss Alana and Samuel are getting married today." Those…. Hid this from me. I hide my anger.

"Where?" The servant gave me the address I ran to my car and got in…. By the time I walked to the church they were coming out as the crow cheered for them I watched them passed me seeing red. Alana gave me a scared sad look. I could feel my body shake with anger. Elizabeth grabbed my hand with a smile.

"Honey you made it." She walked until no one could hear us.

"You girls hid this from me!"

"Shhh."

"I been keeping my end of the deal, why hide it?"

"Can you honestly tell me, you wouldn't have tried to steal her?" I glared at her.

"That means were getting married soon." She gave me an horror look. "Oh yes princess. Were next. And let me tell you something." I grabbed her pulling her to me. "And I cant wait for our honeymoon."


	11. The Man underneath the monster

**Writer's Note: So i couldn't go to sleep without posting for you guys. i was so happy with the comments i just had to keep you guys happy with the story. I know last chapter was disturbing, sorry about it. But i have a feeling Alana wont give up on Jack :)**

So Alana married Samuel and something in me died. I had to admit I though she was the one, that some how she would break the engagement and come to me… we could set sail and she would be my wench wife…. But life was cruel especially towards me the only happiness I ever had was my liquor and the killing… So here I was on my wedding day. My crew on one side Elizabeth's family on the other. Alana was begging me with her eyes not to go thru it, but it was the pain in her eyes that made kept it up. After all the dances and the eating and the pretenses I took her to my room in the ship and looked ourselves in. I grabbed a bottle of the 2 million dollar cognac and gulped it down as I took of my shirt and threw it to the floor.

"Get on the bed." I said tipsy. I been drinking since the wedding. She sobbed and got in laying flat on the bed. I got in sitting down as I gulped some more. She groaned frustrated.

"Would you rape me sober."

"Just go to sleep." She stared for a second then went to sleep, I drank myself to the point of pass out. The next day the smell of eggs, and bacon woke me up. I sat down frowning with a horrible headage. Elizabeth came in with a glass of something weird.

"Drink. It'll help with the hang over." I glared, but took it drinking it up. It actually helped a lot. She gave me a plate I started to devoured. She smiled.

"What?"

"Your not a bad person… deep down you have a soul."

"Your wrong." I said with a mouth full. She sat next to me.

"Look, were stuck with one another for a while… why don't we go around peacefully. You know me. I'm an open book." She got a little closer. "Tell me about you."

"Don't!" I said standing up and throwing the plate to the floor. She wince. "What's with the change?"

"I noticed last night your not a bad person."  
"Why because I didn't force you?" She nodded.

"It didn't got up." I lied. She stared. Deciding something.

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes." I said losing my patients with her. "Do you want me to rape you?" I asked in disbelieve.

"No… I don't want anything to do with you… But since you force me to marry you."

"Excuse me! I wanted your sister, I got stuck with you. You made me marry you!"

"I told you to leave."

"Look my patience with you is running out with you. You don't want to unleashed the monster. Ask your sister about it."

"I still think you have a soul." I glared. She looked down my pants which was the only thing I was wearing. "Seems like is up now." I stared in disbelieve. Was she crazy… Has losing her love made her lose it…

"Is natural. It doesn't mean I'm arouse." She took her clothes off letting fall to the floor. I stared as I was definitely being aroused. She blushed embarrassed, she was doing this to prove her point, but seeing her with only her underwear and blushing it was nice. I stared in awe.

"Your beautiful." I said stupidly making her blush deeper. When Felix entered without knocking.

"Sir, the crew- Whoa."

"Get out!" He did apologizing.

"Are you happy?" She put on her clothes in a haste.

"He was the one that entered without knocking is the day after your honey moon, what was he going to expect." I glared at her then walked out.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Forget about it what?"

"The crew is really happy with Elizabeth they wanted to say thanks."

"Fine. She'll be up soon." I slammed the door in his face and sat down on the bed.

"Since were marry, why don't we try to be friends?" I stared. At her.

"Is not going to work. Eventually I will want sex and you're my wife." She looked down.

"I wont give up on you." She got dressed and walked out. That made me smiled. She was weird. I got dressed and followed. They were treating Elizabeth like a queen. She had the same spell on them like she did with me. For some reason we all treated her like a queen and with respect.

"I'm glad you guys like the breakfast." I stared watching them interact with her. She walked around fixing their dirty clothes playing around and hanging out… She look like an angel send down to heaven to fix the broken pirates. I sigh and went out to my alone spot… an hour later she joined me… "Your ship is kind of interesting."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Your crew shared with me. They childhood and stuff."

"I'm glad for them." She sigh.

"Why wont you open up, you let my sister in."

"And look what it got me! Heartbroken married to a saint. I'm married and I cant even fuck my own wife."  
"I though you didn't need my permission." She smirk.

"I don't!" She raised her eyebrow. "My mom were raped and killed in front of me, my father was tortured and killed while I watched… my sister was reported with the whole crew she died while the last one was fucking her and he didn't stopped. You would think they would kill me since I was the boy… nope those were sick bastard. They got turned with me. When the last one was fucking me I pretended to be dead… so they threw me over board… I had to eat raw rat to survived. I had to steal to get by… I was found by a pirate who raise me in this life… Tell me where the hell is the light at the end of the tunnel?" I glared breathing hard. There was something glistering in her eyes. "Are you crying?" I said perplexed.

"I'm so sorry." I groaned.

"I don't want your pity…"

"You don't have it… you earned my understanding." I sigh… "But you don't have to be the same way of the monsters that ruined your life… you can change and evolved." She started leaning on the rail making it really dangerous for her I grabbed her arm pulling her more to the ship.

"Just because were by land, doesn't mean is safe. People die here everyday because of sharks attacks."

"What?" She gasped. I smirk.

"Yes." Which reminded me of our early conversation. "So If I do horrible things to you, will you stay the same?"

"I would try yes." I glared at her.

"Your incredible." She just smiled.

"And your not the monster I though you were." She made me feel self conscious. So did what I always did. I stood up and walked out.


	12. He'll regret what he lost

**Writer's Note: You guys are amazing :) I had to post this one before going to work :) And Jack wont fight for Alana Because of Elizabeth, that doesn't mean Alana is going to respect their wishes :) i have one more chapter i wrote i'll post it if you guys ask for it again :) But then the post wont be as fast. It depends how fast i can write them :)**

I was on the rail of the ship eyes clothes as I though of the kissed me and Elizabeth shared. She kissed me back, but she hate's me… I knew either she pretended or she was thinking of his love… then An image of Alana's passed by when I told her I wasn't going to see her again and she took off my pants and underwear off and suck…

"Captain." I opened my eyes turning.

"Yes?"

"We saw a ship." HE gave me a binocular. I stared at it. It looked fancy enough.

"Prepared for take over." They all yelled happily. We took over the ship burning it. It was a police recovery ship. It had drugs, weapons etc that they stole from criminals. WE had to be perfect making this one an accident, because they would investigate further. We stayed two months because my crew wanted enough money if we had to stay longer in land. I went to pick up Elizabeth who looked flushed. I stared, but didn't say nothing. She put on her Pjs and lay down to sleep.

"Something happened in the house?" She blushed, telling me she was hiding something.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"Elizabeth, you suck at lying." I stared. "I'll find out eventually." She sigh.

"Samuel saw me naked."

"HE what?!"

"I-It was an accident. I was out of the shower with a towel, I left my clothes in Alana's room, he saw my back to him and assume I was Alana and turned me making the towel fell."

"He left fast right?" She bit her lips.  
"He lingered!"

"Just a bit…" I glared.

"That's not the only thing that append." I guessed.

"We been spending time."

"And?" I said thru gritted teeth. She seem nervous.

"We kissed once."

"What?!" I got close to her grabbing her hands and pulling her to me.

"YOU kissed him or did he?"

"He did." I squeezed harder making her wince. "Your hurting me."

"Good." She stared at me looking scare.

"You cheated on me with Alana." I pushed her back so hard she felt to the floor.

"That was before we got married. I been avoiding her after and being loyal like an Ass!"

"It was just once."

"Oh! What a relive!" I was beyond furious, this man got the women I wanted, and now was giving kisses to the one I had. "I'm going to kill this asshole." She stood up and grabbed my hands.

"Please no. it was just a stupid mistake it wont happened again."

"It's one thing to have Alana… he didn't know. BUT YOU."

"You don't care about me! What's with the jealous scene" I grabbed her arm, and I knew this time she was going to have a sore.

"Just because I don't give a fuck about you, doesn't me you have the right to kiss other men. If my crew finds out. They will avenge me." I squeezed her hands harder. "They are way worse than me. They will find out you're a virgin the worse way."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I let go of her.

"Why the hell cant I punish you." I said to my self out loud. She breathed heavily. I wanted to make her mine with here and there but couldn't. I walked out slamming the door of the apartment. I started punching the wall in the guess room until my hand was bloody and the wall was destroyed. Elizabeth entered with a first aid kit. I glared at her. "What are you doing here?" She didn't say anything she just grabbed my hand and started working on it, putting alcohol and working on it. I didn't flinch I just kept glaring at her. She finish bandaging it. We stared into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry… it wont happened again."

"It better not."

"We can try to like each other. See if we can make it a real marriage." I laugh bitterly.

"I don't think so." She grabbed my hands and caress the hurt one.

"I don't want to love Samuel anymore… I want to be loyal. Even if we weren't meant to be." I smirk.

"Don't waste your effort."

"Why wont you let me into your heart."

"Because those moments as beautiful as they are…. They are evil when their gone." I said remembering my parents. Then Alana. "I wont let you play with my emotions just like your sister did…"

"I'm not playing. I just want us both to stop hurting."

"I'm not hurting." She stared. "Forget it." She sigh.  
"Fine, lets just be miserable all our life." She started to let go of my arm. I took her hands. Not letting her go.

"Why the sudden change?"

"I- I judge you… I should of know better than just assume."

"You didn't judge me." I dropped her hands, standing up. "I am a killer and a rapist."

"You haven't-"

"I will eventually."

"I don't think you will."

"Don't push your luck around me… you wont like it." She looked at me scared, I stared at the innocent brown eyes and for a second I melted in them. I touched he cheek with the back of my hands really soft afraid that she might break. "He'll regret what he lost."

"What?" She gasped making me blink. Nothing. I turned abruptly and walked away.

I needed pirate action Elizabeth was turning me soft. So I went to a brothel and pick three girls. I made one suck my dick, while the other two do girl on girl action. I moaned as she played with my cock. The girls got on the bed and I followed them… Let's just say that I took my anger and frustration in them… I had to pay extra for hurting them. I smirk throwing the money on the floor and walking out. By the time I went to the bedroom Elizabeth was asleep. So I lay down next to her falling asleep too.


	13. From Bad to Worse

**Writer's Note: Ok guys next chapter. Thanks again for all your reviews they motivate me to keep writing :) Hope you like the little twist in the story ;)**

I woke up to the smell of breakfast and a note. I frown opening it.

Dear Husband, I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm.  
I made you breakfast as you can see next to you, I also took some to your "crew." Have to feed them so they bell healthy and strong. Be back soon.

Elizabeth.

I groaned and put on the first thing I saw and ran to the ship. I even ignored the car, I just ran. I entered the boat in a haste and there they were. Elizabeth in my chair and they crew drinking alcohol and telling her jokes. I stared in disbelieve.

"Captain!" They all said at the same time.

"I see my lovely wife brought you guys breakfast." They all nodded eating. Felix came to my side.

"Don't say it. I know. She cant be here-"

"No. We wanted you guys to stay here. You don't have to stay at the apartment because of her. She can stay. And in our next job, she can come to."

"What?"

"She knows about us… we love her…" I laughed.

"I'll ask her."

"You'll ask her?" He raised an eyebrow. I looked at Elizabeth sweet delicate Elizabeth.

"You want me to make her?" He looked at her too.

"Well ask with you." We both smirk. And went to joined the table. Once sitting down and when the food was over Felix cleared his throat.

"Miss Elizabeth we would like to ask you something?" She gave him a smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

"Would you joined us in our next trip?" Her smiled disappeared. Which I saw her reaction coming.

"Be a real wench?" Felix chuckle.

"Sort of, yes. We wont have our way with you. Your Jack's." She stared.

"I don't do piracy." They all smiled at her except one. He was shocked that she said no to my in that tone. I just winked at Felix.

"Told you."

"That's it?" He stood up. "That's it!" He glared towards Elizabeth. "Your going to let her get away with that."

"Nathan." Felix shook his head.

"You rape Joshua's women. Torture him to death, if one of us would of answer you like that we would of lose our tongue." Elizabeth stared at me in shock. I glared at Nathan.

"Like your doing right now?" I hissed. "Just because she suspect what we are doesn't mean we have to show her… She shows not to see." He grabbed Elizabeth by the hair hard pulling her close to his body and putting a knife to her neck. He understood the mistake he just made and disloyalty. I glared.

"Let. Her. Go." I said slowly thru gritted teeth.

"Your going to kill me." I snickered.

"I was just going to cut your tongue off. Your moving to dying a horrible death. NOW. LET. HER. GO." He started backing away with her in hands. The knife was so tight to her neck that she started bleeding a little bit. I started seeing red. Elizabeth was really scared, but once she stared at me she gave me a look of trust. He got on the rail of the ship her on his arms. I stared. If he jumped… they would probably be dragged by the propelled.  
"Nathan, don't do it… you're forgive. Just let her go."

"No fucking way!" He jumped off the ship with Elizabeth at his arms. Without thinking I ran after them and jumped off. I grabbed Elizabeth as the ship dragged Nathan under and blood suddenly surrounded us. Elizabeth started panicking.

"Elizabeth can you swim?" I said trying to calm down.

"Yes." She said sobbing.

"I need you to calm down." I said warily. "You need to swim to the ship."

"You look scare. Why are you scare?!"

"Elizabeth!" I said noticing movement in the water. Light brown eyes stared at me. I pulled her to me and kissed her. She gasped but kissed me back. The guys threw a floater tight to a rope. I strapped Elizabeth on it. "I'll see you up there." She smiled as they got her up, then horror crossed her face and she scream a loud piercing scream. Making me wince. Something bit my leg hard and pulled me under. The last thing my face saw was Elizabeth horror stuck one screaming for me.

Elizabeth POV

"Elizabeth!" He yelled panicking. So I shut up and stared at him. He seem nervous about something. He pulled me closer to him kissing me. I gasped surprise but kissed him back. Then he trapped me on a floater as his crew pulled me up. "I'll see you up there." I smiled as I was held up. Then I saw what he has been hiding I scream making him wince, then he was pulled under.

"NOOO! Help him!" They pulled me into the ship. Felix held me tight into his arm. "Noo guys do something."

"He was pulled down by a shark, HE'S dead!" Tears started clouding my vision.

"He's your captain! Do something!" He slapped me so hard my lip slip making me bleed and falling back to the floor.

"HE'S dead!" His eyes were glistering. "I'm cap-" He felt to his knees as the crew. I stared at them, still crying. I ran to jumped off after Jack when someone grabbed me throwing me to the floor and getting on top of me. Pinning me to the floor.

"Are you Insane?" He said glaring too. Eyes glistering. "Your trying to kill yourself."

"He's not dying trying to save my life!" I started crying again. "Just let me get him, if you guys are so scared…. He slapped me making me bleed deeper.

"You think we don't want to jump after him? He's dead… we need to mourn him."

"NO!" I squirm trying to get away. "NO! please don't give up find him!" I squirmed again and I felt something hard. I stared at him in disbelieve. Is he having an erection?

"I'll take her to captains room." Felix nodded.

"Once she's calm, come back Tom. We need to do a ceremony for Jack." He dragged me to the room and locked it.

"I'm calm get out!" He smirk taking his dirty shirt off. "What are you doing?" Once he was shirtless and bared chest he started unbuttoning his pants. "NO! Hel-" He ran to my side slapping me so hard, I felt to the bed. He got on top of me a hand on my mouth. I tried yelling and he punched me again breaking my nose. I was stunned for a second. "Don't." I came out in a whispered.

"You know. I get why captain Jack was so found of you. Your beautiful." He ripped my shirt off. He stared at my chest hungrily. "I been wanting to get inside of you for a while."  
"Hel-" He punched me again making me see black dots. He ripped my bra's off salivating over them.

"God… I sad Jack is dead… But thank god he's dead." He put my nipples in his mouth and sucked, making his bulge bigger. I felt sick…

"Please don't…" He sucked harder, making me cry. He kept pressure on me with his body wile skillfully Then he got inside of me hard and rough. I suck air from the pain and he put a hand on my mouth. He started moving back and forth.

"God, yes. You're a virgin." I scream as the pain was unbearable. He didn't felt compassion. He move back and fourth fast and rough. Hurting me even more. He bit his lips trying not to make sounds and move faster. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. He groaned as his hands squeezed on my boobs hard. I felt all wet under me and around me. Then he collapsed on top of me breathing heavily. He got dressed fast and covered me with the sheets then lowered himself next to me. Putting a hand on my neck squeezing. "A word of this and I'll kill you." I just stay there stunned looking up. Everything about me hurt… Jack was dead… and so was I, I just let darkness take me in.


	14. The walking dead

"Elizabeth! Damn it!" I blink with a frown. The voice was all wrong.

"Felix?" I asked confused.

"What happened to you?" I blinked again. His face was all red… He seem exhausted, like he's been arguing for hours.

"Tom." I shook in fear as I said his name. There was a slash sound then a gurgle… I blink but Felix came back… He looked down at me, with a pained face.

"He was too rough on you… wasn't him."

"What?" I gasp as reality started to sink in. I sat down noticing I was cover in blood. I stared horrified remembering what happened.

"Yes." I lied. Even if Jack was dead, I wasn't going to tell them I was never his women at night… I put the sheets over me to cover myself.

"Clean yourself up… Well drop you with your father…" I nodded. I took a long hot shower… once I got out of the shower my red was red from how hot the water was. I put on the clothes that covered everything and put my hair in a pony tail. Then walked behind Felix. We got in his car and he dropped me in front of my Dads house.

"We'll send your stuff." I nodded. And walked knocking on the door. My sister open and gave me a fake smiled. I walked in like a zombie sitting on the sofa. She stayed by the door as if waiting for someone.

"Where's Jack?" She said frowning.

"He's dead."

"WHAT?!" I looked up to see her face red with disbelieve.

"He's dead." I repeated as a tear felt down my cheek.

"Baby girl. Where's your lovely husband?"

"He's DEAD!" I said losing my patience. I hear two gasp.

"How?" I stared at my sister as her husband went to her side grabbing her hands.

"I felt over board in his ship… He jumped after me… He got hurt in the fall. An a shark pulled him under.. I-" She slapped hard making my cheeks explode. I stared at her in shock. I was about to ask her. What the hell! But she didn't stopped with the slap, she jumped on me making me fall back on the floor, then grabbing my hair and throwing it back and forward. "Alana!" She flew back as I gasp touching my head. I sat down and saw Alana kicking and screaming while Santiago held on to her.

"Alana what the hell?" He said as she yelled at me and kick, and squirmed trying to get back at me.

"Murderer! YOU should be dead not him! YOU Kill him!" Then something click on Samuel's eyes. He turned her abruptly and shook her hard.

"Are you in love with him?" He said in disbelieve. She breathed back and forward glaring at him, then she free her self from him turning to stared face to face with him.

"Yes! I was forced to marry you. While I was seeing him! Because of you I had to give him up to my sister! I hate you." I backhand slapped her making her fall to the floor. I stared in shocked my father was standing looking at my sister with deception.

"Alana." He said it with such pained she stopped and looked at our father.

"Dad I'm-"

"Save it. My daughter was killed tonight." I frown. Typical, I'm the one he blames. He turned to look at Samuel apologetic. "I'm so sorry. When I asked her about you she said she like you. She approved." He gave him a sharp nod.

"You mind if I take her home, to fix this?" I knew tonight was going to be bad for her. Samuel looked like he wanted to strangle her.  
"You can do it here. I wont interfered. I would like to here her explanation."

"Did you and Jack had sex?"

"No." She glared. She sounded so honest he sigh relive. "We made love, you and I had sex." I glared. THAT was a lie. They had sex too… He slapped her cutting her lip and making her bleed a little bit.

"YOU SLUT!" HE slapped her again.

"Samuel."

"GO to your room, Elizabeth." My father said.

"But that he's-"

"GO!" I glared at both of them, and walked out of the house. I wasn't going to stay in the house, while Samuel beat her and my dad just watched… So I walked out and started running, the rape, Jack last moments, Samuel hitting Alana, so I just ran…

Two weeks later…

Turns out Samuel beat up Alana most night… He became an alcoholic… Alana well looked worse than me… I got better about being raped… I started hanging out with Samuel trying to get him to stopped drinking. It wasn't working well, but he seem happy whenever I talk with him. I took on running… ever since that night… It was just better. I trip with something falling down face first.

"Ouch. I groaned." I sat down checking on my knee and looking back at what trip me. It was a homeless man. He was crouched eating on a raw animal. I grimaced disgusted. "I can give you better food." He growled looking up to glared at me. "Jack?" I whispered. He frowned not comprehending.  
"Jack?" I said loudly, feeling a little relieve. He glared. He acted like an animal. It has only been two weeks? I came closer to him giving him my hands. He looked at it confuse.  
"Oh for god sakes! It only been- I stared at his legs… They looked badly bandage. I suddenly felt guilty… maybe instead of assuming he was dead I should of look for him… but where. "Do you want to go home with me?" I smiled. He nodded. Urgh, underneath. He was still a man… Thank God I was leaving at his apartment and decided to keep his clothes… I walked and he followed behind. Once I opened the door and let him in, he tried to kissed me. "NO!." He frown. "I mean. Clean your self first." I took him and lead him to the bathroom. One hour later, he was cleaned and shaved. I had to shave him. He looked like his old self.

"Now, me and the lady happy?" That made me smirk.

"No." He pouted.

"But you said."

"Yeah, well you need to be fed.. And we need to talk."

"About?"

"What do you remember?" He glared.

"Why do you care?"

"Well because you have a family-"

"Yeah, where are they? Why am I homeless."

"We lost you. We though you were dead."

"What are you to me?"

"I'm your wife." He looked me up and down. Then he looked confuse.

"What?"

"I don't feel, like you would be the kind of girl. I married." I glared. But decided not to tell him the whole truth just yet.

"Well, you did."

"Were do I work?"

"You're a pirate." He stared at me in disbelieve.

"I was starving in the woods before stealing… Your wrong." I smile.

"I notice. You want to meet your family?" He nodded. In the last two weeks, Felix had given me Jack share of money, and had taken over… they did a beautiful ceremony for Jack and they continued piracy, only now they left two weeks ago, and I was hoping they would just be heading back… I went to where they always had the ship, and they were there. I took a big breath grabbed Jack by the hand and took him to the ship… Their first reaction was shock, then disbelieve, then anger.

"Jack. Your alive?" Felix asked angrily. Jack just glared at him.

"You said, you were taking me to my family. These people looked like scoundrels."

"They are your family."

"Scoundrels?" Felix glared.

"He don't know, who he is…" They all stared. "I just found him, on the woods, feeding on raw animals… We need to help him recover his memory… or maybe let me be with him for a couple of weeks… until he remembers, I just wanted you guys to know some how he survived." I smiled. Then even though I didn't wanted to… I took him to my father's house. Alana opened the door. They locked eyes and without thinking she jumped on him hugging him. He awkwardly put a hand around her waist and gave me a confuse looked then she kissed him.

**Writer's note. :) Ok, you know i wouldn't go to sleep without posting the next chapter. I"m sorry about last chapter :( But you guys know i wouldn't kill Jack :) But i would be funny seeing him without memory, see how he would choose now, that he don't remember.**


	15. Memories

**Writer's Note. I had to post two chapters today, i notice i didn't answer a few questions. Jack is infatuated with Alana, he never threaded a lady right. But he did wanted her as his lady... He's just not use to sharing... About Samuel and Elizabeth... there might be a twist in the story. Dum dum dum. You know what they say. You don't know what you had until you lose it. I felt bad about you being sad :( that's why i had to work extra to post two chapters trying to make you feel better. :) Hoped it helped, and hoped it explained too. I'm hope i'm not disappointing you guys with how the story is going.**

Samuel grabbed Alana by the hair hard and pulled her back. She yelp and felt to the floor. Jack glared at Samuel.

"That's no way to treat a lady."

"This is no a lady, she's a slut." He glared at Jack then walked up to him and punched him hard in the face. Jack was going to hit him back, but I stepped on his way.

"He just hit me! Your defending Him."

"He doesn't know."

"Oh, I know plenty."

"He doesn't know us." I said turning to Samuel.

"What?"

"He lost his memory."

"So how convenient the asshole forgot he fuck my wife."

"I- what?" He gave me a horror look.

"Elizabeth, I would nev-" I smiled. It was cute this side of him.

"Save it. Your whore confess." He turned to look at Alana, something flash in his eyes. Samuel noticed it to.

"Don't." HE said in almost a growled.

"Lets just go home." I took him by his arm and started walking out, I turned towards Samuel. "Well talk later." He nodded once and close the door after us.

JACK'S POV  
I stared at my beautiful wife. She was hiding something from me.

"Why did we married each other?" She looked down, as if thinking the answer. "It was an arranged marriage wasn't it?" She nodded. "That girl Alana was the one I loved?" She snickered.

"She was the one you had sex with." There was an edge in her voice. Jealousy?

"Were you in love with me?" She gave me a harsh laugh.

"As if."

"Why did you married me?" She bit her lips. "Please. I need to start remembering.." She stared at me in shock. What did I say? She walked to the sofa and sat. I followed her.

"I married you, so you would leave Alana alone."

"Why?"

"She got engaged to Samuel… you were losing it… So I told you I would marry you."

"Why would I agree to such a thing?"

"To punish Alana?" I winced horrified.

"I was that kind of monster?"

"Yes." He didn't hesitated. Suddenly she started frowning.

"What?"

"You look hurt."

"I was horrible."

"You didn't care before." I looked away.  
"I'm so sorry Elizabeth…" I didn't know what else to say. I turned to look at her. "How can I make it up to you?" She would ask me to divorce her and I will.

"Leave Alana alone." I frowned.

"Why?"

"Do you have feelings for her?" Do I? I decided to answer honestly.

"I don't know. But why do you care? You don't love me."

"I love him." Then everything made sense. I love Alana, she say yes to the rich guy… Elizabeth loved Samuel, he fell for her sister. This was a horrible triangle.

"Why not fight for him? I saw him today. He hates her."

"She deserves his hate."

"Maybe so, but now he might-"

"What? Be second hands! Why am I never good enough?" She stood up and storm out locking her self in the bedroom. I tried knocking to explain, I was just thinking of her, but all she kept yelling was to go away. So I lay back on the sofa and fell asleep.

I woke up to someone kissing me. I frowned. She made a shh sound and told me to followed her. We were deep in the woods then she kissed me. My body reacted before I and I kissed her back pulling my arms around her.

"God I missed you." I just stared pulling back. "So is true, you don't remember."

"I don't."

"We love each other. So much."

"Then why you choose that Samuel?" She grunted frustrated.  
"I told you before."

"Refresh my memory."

"My father made me."

"You just say yes father. Were not in the 1800s."

"I had no choice." She put her hand around my neck and kissed me again. "I love you."

"Are you going to divorce him?"

"It's complicated."

"Your sound like a guy, who's marry fucking a girl on the side as he gives her excuse.." She gave me a smile.

"What?"

"That's similar to the old you."

"Well here something new."

"Stay away from me." She smirk.

"That's still the old you." She said taking her shirt of seductively. "But we always end up making love."

"Get dressed." She smirk finishing getting undressed. I turned and started to walked out. She ran to my side and turned me and kissing me as she grasp her legs around my waist. I kissed her back, getting on the floor as she started taking my shirt off.

"I knew it!" I jumped off abruptly hearing her voice and followed her. Locking the door.

"What's your problem? You don't-"

"No! But I love him! Get it, what your doing with her, hurts him!"

"And hurts you…" She glared. "I'm sorry, she caught me off guard."

"That's rich." She said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I'll avoid her." She stared.

So the next couple of days I avoided Alana, she tried to get me alone, but I wouldn't budge… I had to admit that I wanted her, but I felt guilty even talking to her… But if she truly cared, she would divorce the guy… I was going crazy so I actually started dating my wife… Which I had to admit was starting to get distracted. I noticed her giving me surprised looks from time to time….

I open the car door for her as she got out.

"Thank you." We walked to the house and I walked her up to the bedroom door.

"Um, goodnight." She smiled.

"Goodnight Jack." She started closing the door.

"And Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" I leaned very softly and gave her a kiss. She open her eyes wide surprised but didn't pulled back, so I took that as a good sigh and open her mouth and kissed her passionately pulling her close to me. She kissed me back putting her arms around me. As I kissed her I started walking her back until she fell on the bed me on top of her. I started taking her shirt off and she gasp pushing me off. "OMG what are you doing?"

"You're my wife, I would think"

"You though wrong!" She buttoned her shirt back. "Get out."

"Elizabeth I-"

"Go." I did making her surprise, is like she expected me to force her… I just lay on the couch and cover my self with my sheets…

I started dreaming of her. Taking her shirt off…

Elizabeth!" I said noticing movement in the water. Light brown eyes stared at me. I pulled her into me and kissed her. She gasped but kissed me back… then she screamed as a shark bite my leg pulling me under…I struggle to get the knife in my pocket, but I manage sticking it to the shark eyes over and over again, until he floated away. I swam as fast as I could until I arrived at land….

I gasped waking up, then lay back trying to go back to sleep. Sleep found me thinking of Elizabeth.


	16. Starting Over

I woke up and took a long hot shower, then started cooking breakfast. Elizabeth showed herself in looking sleepy. She stared at me surprised as I put our breakfast in the table. It wasn't a fancy one, just fry eggs and bacon with toast. She frown.

"Sit. I made us breakfast." Her frown deepened. We sat down eating, but her eyes never left me as she ate. "What?!" I said a little self conscious. She wince.

"I would say who are you and what have you done with Jack, but I already know what happened." That made me smile.

"What? I never cook you breakfast?"

"No."

"Well." I said a little mortified at what kind of me I would have been in the past. "I'm cooking you breakfast now." She nodded and continued eating. Once we finished breakfast I took the dishes and started cleaning them. She stared with that awe expression again. "Just go get dressed, I'm taking you on a date."

"But-" I turned hands cover in soap. I could feel myself glaring at her. She sigh and started walking to the bedroom.

"Well at least there's some part of him there." I chuckled as she left. I finished cleaning and waited for her in the living room. She came in dressed in casual clothes. I frowned at her. "What?"

"Looks as if you were going out to do grocery shopping." She stared. "I told you we were going on a date. We are married." She glared. I sigh. "Let's just go." I held her arm gently and walked her to the car… I didn't know where I was going I looked around confuse.

"Do you want me to pick a place?"

"No!" I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm lost, but somehow I know where I'm going…" She nodded. We arrived at what looked like a dump. She stared. I parked the car and held her hands.

"Are you serious."

"Trust me." She looked at the dump then at me.

"I'm sorry I don't." I didn't know why, but that hurt.

"Ok." I managed to say and turn towards the drivers seat.

"No. Wait. Lets see what you think you found." I frown.

"You just said you don't trust me."

"I don't… but you need to earn it some how." She gave me a small smile. I nodded and we walked holding hands. We have to pass a bunch of bushes but once we were cleared of them we found a paradise. We both gasped. "this is beautiful." I nodded. We walked to the lake and sat near it. She looked at me in awe. "How did you know it was here?" I shrugged.

"I didn't… it must be buried inside of me."

"I didn't think you were capable of such beauty." I frown.

"I don't think I created it. I think I must of found this place, and keep it to my self." She nodded.

"Even I would of keep this place to my self." We smiled and contemplated the water.

"If were not getting a divorce. Why don't you give me a chance?" She blink.

"Because I don't-"

"You have to give me a chance so love can grow. If you keep thinking about him… You wont open yourself to me."

"What about Alana?"

"What about her?"  
"You love her."

"She clearly has chosen." She frown.

"What has brought this on?"

"I don't know… I just want us to have a chance." She look at the water lost in though. Suddenly my head started to hurt. As images of me and Elizabeth started to go thru my head. It was as if my body was telling me I was on the right path, that I should pursue Elizabeth instead of Alana.

"Jack!" I blink looking up at her.

"What?"

"You looked in pain… You weren't answering me." She said with a frown, making me smirk at her as I playfully got on top of her pushing her down. Her frown deepened.

"Were you worried?"

"What are you doing?" I chuckle.

"Playing around with my wife." She pushed me off her. I moved not wanting to hurt her.

"Is not a real marriage." I sigh, sitting down.

"I want it to make it real."

"Why?" She said sounding irritated.

"I don't know. I don't want to be married to a girl I cant touch, but at the same time has to be loyal to her. IT'S stupid."

"You agree to it." I turned to glared at her.

"I don't think I did."

"What's that suppose to me?" We glared at each other.

"Either I was still having sex with Alana-"

"You gave her up." She interrupted me. So I continued.

"Or, I was going to make you." She looked like I hit the spot. I stood up disgusted with myself.

"Where getting a divorce." She stood up after me.

"What? Why?"

"Are you seriously asking that?"

"Your just going to run to her." She said bitterly.

"Maybe. I tried Elizabeth. I tried being nice, patient, lovingly. You don't want me in you life and I wont live like this." I started to walk out. She grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Why do you want to try with me? I'm insignificant." I frown. Turning my body towards her and gently making her look at me.

"No. your not. You think because that guy didn't choose you, no one will. I'm choosing you-"

"After Alana choose him! You settle for me!"

"Did I ask you to marry me."

"No." She said thru gritted teeth.

"Ok. I'm choosing you now-"

"Because you have no memory. Once you remember HER you'll be back to making my life a living hell…"

"I wont-"  
"Don't make promises you cant keep." I sigh.

"What the hell do you want?!" I said frustrated with her. "If I give you your freedom, you get angry if I ask you to let give us a chance you get angry. What the hell do you want?"

"I want him! But I cant because I'm stuck with you so you wont ruin his life!." I grabbed her by her arms pulling her close roughly and just kissed her. I didn't know why I did it, she was driving me crazy… At first she tried to fight back, but I held her tight and kept kissing her, she pulled her arms around me and kissed me back… When a new voice interrupted us.

"What the hell is this!" We separated turning to the voice. Alana stood watching us looking hurt and beyond angry.


	17. Making Love, without being in love

We stepped away from each other as Alana stormed towards us.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I frown.

"I'm kissing my HUSBAND." Answered Elizabeth.

"He doesn't love you, he's only kissing you back, because he doesn't remember me." Elizabeth gave her a cruel smile.

"For your information. HE kiss me." Alana stopped in front of her sister and turned to look at me with a pained expression.

"Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I want a real marriage with Elizabeth." She grabbed my shirt trying to pulled me closer to her.

"Have you slept with her."

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Have you?!"

"No." She sigh relieve. "But only because, she wont let me."

"I'll make you remember me." She pulled me rough towards her and kissed me. I just stood there stunned and surprised.

*Flash Back*  
I was leaning on the rail of a cruise watching the sea…

"You're here!" I turned smiling seductively towards her. "So did you find your next victim?"

"Yes." I said in a playful tone.  
"Really do I know her?"

"No." I said with a smirk. She frown slightly. "Where's your sister." He frown deepened.

"I though it was someone I didn't know." I chuckle. "I'm wondering why aren't you in your chains. It's getting dark."

…. I started to leave when she grabbed my arm "Can we see each other again tomorrow?"

… "You know you look really good wet."

"Alana you really shouldn't." She put a finger on my lips, pushing me back roughly.

"Don't be such a gentleman." Then she gave me a demanding kiss, I kissed her back rough and pulled her close….

*End of Flash back*

I gasped my heart going fast. Alana smirk as I stared at her. I want her… I want to relieve that last memory… She smirk although she could read my mind.

"Shall we go somewhere private." I smirk.

"I would think this is the perfect place." She kissed me again playing with the bottom of my shirt.

"Really?!" I pulled back feeling embarrassed. I totally forgot about Elizabeth. "Really?!" She said again looking really hurt. Alana wink at her.

"Even without a memory. He still choose me. You-" I walked over to Elizabeth. I tried holding her hands and she slapped me so hard my cheek felt like it exploded. I wince putting a hand on my cheek.

"You're an asshole! I'm right here, and your still were going to have sex with my sister! Right in front of me!" I winced. "You're the same disgusting pirate you were a couple of months ago. Go ahead. You win! I give up!"

"No Elizabeth wait." She pulled her hand hard storming out. I started going after her, but Alana got in the way.

"Let her go. Let me remind you. Why you would of stay." She took off her bra making me stare at her as I could feel a bulge…. Great… I ignored her and ran after Elizabeth.

I got in front of her as she was getting inside the car. "I'm so sorry."

"Save it. I heard it all before." There was something glistering in her eyes. I felt like I was being slapped all over again. "You win. We'll get a divorce."

"Do you… love…Me?" She looked up at me as a few tears felt down, and I wanted to die, for making her miserable.

"Of course not. Alana is right…. No one wants me." I got in the car making her move to the passenger side and drove off.

"I-" I realized I wanted to lie to her, to make her feel better, but she would see thru it. "I think So far Alana for me is passion, and fire…" I flinch remembering some memories of me and Alana. "But you… is like you're an angel that felt down from heaven." She blushed witch made her looked more innocent. "You're a virgin right?" Something painful crossed on her face. "I thought the only person you ever loved was that Samuel?" She glared my way.

"What? So you think I just spread my legs to the first man-" I parked the car by the apartment and got closer to her. She flinch.

"You were forced?" Tears came down her cheeks. I felt my hands forming a fist. "I let that happened to you?" She shook her head. "It was when you supposedly died… I lost it in guilt… one of your crew members took advantage of it… and-"

"I get it."  
"What's his name?"

"It doesn't matter now…He's dead."

"Good." I got out of the car, and picked her up in my arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you home." I smirked and walked with her to the apartment. I put her down by the door of her bedroom and watched her get inside until she close the door. I lay back on the cough. Closing my eyes slowly. When I felt someone get on top of me. I smiled. Alana… She must of sneak in and- "Elizabeth?" I frowned. She was naked. I stared. Her hair fell down in a cascade of curls. "What are-" She kissed me, passionately and I put my arms around her pulling her down, and in a swift movement turning her so I was on top of her. I looked down at her thinking this was just a dream. "Are you sure?"

"Take out of my skin, the touch of the other guy." She said, and that was all I needed to hear. I crushed my lips to her taking my clothes off. I felt her shake under me… She was scare. So I pulled back caressing her cheeks and smiled looking at her.

"Your so beautiful, We can be happy together." I said as I got inside of her really slow. She gasp making me stop and looked down at her warily.

"I'm ok." She gasp wrapping her legs around me. I started moving slow. Watching her features until her frown disappeared and she started to moaned. I wanted to grabbed her roughly and go fast and hard…. But I controlled my self and just went at it slow and passionately. I picked up the speed only slowly…. I grabbed the couch with a fist full until it broke as I felt pleasure over take me. She moaned as she had an orgasm too. I collapse on top of her as she breathe heavily. I closed my eyes and she started caressing my hair, making me fall asleep. "You were right."

"Hum." I said fighting sleep.

"There's a way to make love, without loving the person." I smiled as sleep over took me.

**Writer's Note: Wow, lol i was so happy with the comments i had to finish next chapter today. Is 12am, but hope you guys enjoy it. You guys keep saying you want Alana with Jack :) After reading this chapter do you guys feel the same? when i started this was part of the story. I knew it was going to take a couple of chapters until it happen :P**


	18. Guardian Angel

**Writer's Note: Ok, so like i said in the other chapter i had an end in my mind, but i think my loyal readers like Alana better :) I can change the last detail at the end and make Alana and Jack together and Samuel and Elizabeth together :) So far the story is following the pattern i had in mind. Jack would be with both and then realized who he truly love. So i'll take a vote. Those who wants Alana with Jack leave a comment choosing her, those who want Elizabeth say so, And the majority will win :) Like i said all i have to change is a final event at the end :) Ok, now that i said that. i wanted to answer something a guest said :) Yeah, Jack loves Alana, but the only reason he didn't fight for her was because of Elizabeth, For some reason, She can make him do about everything :) sorry about this chapter being short, but it was just about Jack remembering. I think it will be a few chapters more, until we find out who he chooses and that deepens on you guys :)**

I woke up a smiled still on my lips. I started to stretched when I noticed naked Elizabeth on top of me. What did I do? Does this mean I have to be faithful… I'm such an- I grunted as I got another flash back.

*Flash back*

"No please!" I stopped a sword on the guy beneath me. I turned to the voice.

"Oh?"

"Please I'll do anything…" She blushed looking down in shamed as we both knew what she was offering. I smirk.

"Oh. But you will." My sword entered the man's heart as he gasp. I stared at him with a smiled on my face as the light faded from his eyes…..

…"Now be a good girl and get on the bed." She fought me, kick and even spit, so I ended up grabbing her by the neck and pinning her against bed. "It's going to be such a long night for you." I ripped her skirt off. "I told my crew they all could have you." Her eyes widened

"But you have more than fifty men." I smirk.

"A hundred…." I fought the memory as I saw what I did to that girl, but I saw everything I did to her….. But for some reason I couldn't escape my memories as another flash back came. But this one was good, it was me and Alana having sex at the cruise… but I let her walk out naked…. I had a lot of memories of me and Alana….

*End of flash back.*

"Jack?" I blink looking up at Elizabeth. She blushed getting off me and putting the sheets over her body. It was cute.

"I already saw you naked." Her blushed deepened and she hurried to the bedroom.

"What we did was a mistake." My smiled faltered a little bit.

"Oh?"

"We both did it out of desperation." I sigh. She was impossible…

"How about this? Next time I'll get you drunk." I joke. She got out of the room dressed and gave me a look. "It's call a joke."

"You seem like your old self."

"Is that bad?"

"Yes. If you would have been the old you. I would have never-" She paused blushing. For some reason that piece me off.

"Yet here you are married to the monster!" Which I knew I was, as my memories reminded me.

"You know why." She whispered.

"You know what?" I said beyond piss off. "I'm tired of this. We are in a fucking love triangle, because some how I wasn't man enough to fight for Alana! And you were to noble to fight for the one you love. You think so little of your self that-"

"What do you know about love!" She snap back. "All you do is force, rough, and blood-"

"Not true! I didn't force your sister! I definitely didn't force you!" I said glaring at her, but a small smirk escape my lips.

"I was rape by one of your crew members. I figured you were a less disgusting choice." I walked up to her and slapped her, making her fall to the floor. She looked up at me in disbelieve. I started to apologies when I got it… With that moment of anger, I had my memory back… and I still felt bad. I just grabbed my jacket and walked out, I needed to clear my head.

Elizabeth POV  
"I was rape by one of your crew members. I figured you were a less disgusting choice." I said angry at him for the words he just said to me. He walked up to me and slapped me so hard I felt to the floor. I looked up at him in disbelieve. He looked sorry for a moment…Then I saw it coming back. The monster was back. He grabbed his jacket and walked out. I grabbed mine and ran to my father's house to his beautiful garden and threw my self on the floor crying….

"Elizabeth?" I looked up cleaning my tears. "Are you ok?"

"No." I whispered. He walked next to me and sat by my self.

"Did your husband hurt you." I looked down…

"I'll kill him." He said standing up. I grabbed his arm pulling him down hard.

"Please don't!" He'll kill you first.

"Are you defending him?"

"No… I just don't want you to get hurt because of me." He put his index finger under my chin and made me look at him with such gentleness…. I wonder how would of feel to make love with him.

"You should have been the one I fell for…" I stared, I wanted to hear those words for so long…

"Why do you say that?"

"Ever since that time in Alana's room…. Our kiss… What Alana did to me, well I regret fixing my eyes on her… Your so beautiful, and I didn't saw that until it was too late." I felt like my heart was going to explode. He got closer to me and kissed me. I kissed him back putting my arms around his neck and getting close. "It's not to late." He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"We can both get a divorce and make our life together, like it should have been in the beginning." I smiled and he leaned to kissed me again, When he was roughly throw back making him hit a tree hard I gasped standing up as I met Jack's angry eyes.

"Are you kidding me!"

"Don't act like such a saint, don't tell me, you weren't with Alana just now." Angry eyes stared back at me, and I knew I was right.

"I was wrong about you." He spat at me.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong." Yet.

"It didn't look like it-"

"What the hell is your problem. You were having sex with my wife. Is only fair I do the same with yours." I frowned hurt staring at Samuel.

"You were doing it out of revenge?" Samuel looked at me and I saw the true… Maybe he liked me, but what motivated him to kiss me was revenge… I ran away hurt. No one ever cared about me so I kept running tears blinding me…. It was one thing that Jack married me to hurt Alana, But Samuel… The man I did all this for, the man I dreamt about… I couldn't take it… The pain was unbearable so I kept running wanting to end that pain, and my feet took me to a cliff under it, was sea water and rocks. I looked down dreamily I believe there was life after death… so if I couldn't be with Samuel. I would become his guardian Angel. I close my eyes and took a deep breath and before jumping whispered to the air.  
"I'll see you soon my love."


	19. Not happily Ever After just yet

**Writer's note: So Alana's fan won. It was a close one, but since you guys wanted Alana long ago. I'll keep it like that. I think a couple of chapters and it will be over :) What do you guys want to see by the end?**

She grunted as I tackle her making her fall to the floor. Her hands above her head. I looked down at her.

"What the hell?!"

"I was giving you your freedom." She said with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Give it on paper, for god sake!"

"I'm not myself anymore… I'm just a pawn in everyone's revenge." That made me feel guilty.

"Maybe-"

"Get off me!"

"Not, until you calm down." She glared. But I could fee her breathing relaxing. I tried reason with her. "You do know I would of kill Samuel." She turned her head to the side. Some of her spirit died, I could see it in her eyes. "Look is not that your second choice… is just you're an angel." She gasp.

"What?"

"You don't see your self clearly… Your so beautiful I though you were an Angel… You deserve better. Samuel doesn't deserve you, yet her earned your love…. Alana and I go together… I'm a ruthless pirate. I had raped, killed and kidnapped. In order for me to fall for you, I would have to be born a priest to be able to deserve an Angel. Alana's soul is not a monster like mine, but I feel like I can be me with her…" She stared. "Give him a chance… I told you once he'll regret what he lost… He'll see the angel inside of you and fall for you. You deserve happiness, you deserver better." She smiled and I got off her, helping her up. She hugged me. I hugged her back. I had a plan on how I was going to make Samuel notice her… I heard Samuel running after us. Once we saw Elizabeth taking off running, we both followed her. I was faster. So I pinched her hard. Not to really hurt her, but to make her yell.

"Ahh! What are you doing!" I put a hand over her mouth making her only grunt. She wasn't scare. She was confuse as to my actions. I felt Samuel's fist behind my back as he pried me off her. I help him, making her look strong. I just staggered back. I glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Me? It looked like you were forcing her!" I made it look like I was sipping my pants.

"I was making up with my WIFE. Where's yours?" He glared.

"Do not dare touch her." He said between gritted teeth.

"Or what?"

"I will kill you." I chuckle.

"Ahh, you want both girls for you?"

"NO." He looked back at Elizabeth who was stunned. Good that way she wont clarified what really happened.

"Too bad… I don't want Alana anymore." I lied. "I want her." I smirk. "She will learn to love me."

"What does that mean?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You will rape her?" He asked in disbelieve, it was the question she once asked me. I smirk.

"Is not rape. We're married." I wink at Elizabeth. He took a gun out. I stared.

"Then I will have to kill you." I stared at the gun. My plan had definitely backfired. He took the safety off and was about to shot me.

"Noooo!" I looked at Elizabeth and knew that wasn't her that said it. Just as I started to look Alana was in front of me. "Don't!"  
"Get out of the way Alana?" He glared at her.

"No. Please lower your gun." She threw a folder at his feets. He pick it up not leaving our side. He open it and look, then look up to glared at her.

"Just please sign… We know we don't love each other… Don't keep this hell up." He looked at the paper.

"Alana?" I said not wanting to be exited about this.

"I love you!" She hugged me and kissed me. I kissed her back not knowing I could be this happy. The best thing was. I would divorce Elizabeth… She would get the man she love… And me and Alana would set sail in my ship… I could be a pirate and she would accept me… I didn't have to change.

"I love you too." I whispered taking a strand of hair out of her face and putting it behind her ears.

"I got a better idea for a divorce." Then the sound of a gun…. I cant believe I came so close to happiness and he still shot me… But where's the pain? Then I remember his words. I got a better idea for a divorce… I looked down to see Alana holding her stomach. I saw red and I looked at the shooter. Samuel stood in shock of what he has done.

"Alana?" Elizabeth said in a broke voice. She felt to her knees looking up at me in shock. I picked her up in my arms and looked at Samuel

"If she dies. So will you." Then I took off running, hoping I will make it to the hospital.


	20. A pirate can be happy after all

**Writer's note: So by popular demand Alana won. But i must confess my first idea was Elizabeth and Jack, and to let you on a small secret. You guys the one that voted for Alana saved her life lol, she was going to end up killing her self and Samuel trying to save her dying with her o.O So with the alternate ending revealed hope you like this chapter. Is just one more for the final one. Thanks again for you guys reviews. Marcos, Mia, wendy, 123765,Renessme1, babygirl2012, and Belkisaris :) Belkisaris just a small note for you. I'm reading your new story Forbidden Passion and i love it :)**

I drove like a maniac but I made it to the hospital. All the way Alana smiled at me which frustrated me. It was no time to smile.

"I need help!" I yell kicking the door open, nurses ran to my side.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She got shot!" I said exasperated. They put her in a gurney. And started taking her away, a male nurse put a hand on my chest.

"Whoa body. You need to wait outside." I punched him right in the face making him fall to the floor. I ran after Alana but guards held me back.

"Let me go!"

"She'll be fine, body. You need to wait in the waiting area or at jail." I stopped and stormed to the waiting area.

"Is she ok?" I looked up to find Elizabeth with Samuel. I stormed towards them seeing red again. Elizabeth got in front of him protectively.

"What is HE doing here?" I pointed towards him.

"She's IS my wife." What's he fucking kidding me?

"Yeah you shot her!"

"I didn't meant to." I stared at him in disbelieve.

"You didn't meant to? What happened to I have a better idea for a divorce?" I glared.

"You have to believe me. I was just going to scare her."

"Well I don't, and you need to go before I break that pretty face of yours."

"She's my-" He saw something on my face and shut up. Elizabeth started dragging him away.

"I'll leave him at the house, and tell dad…. I'll be back." I gave her my back. I sat on the chair. The clock was going so fucking slow, I was going to storm inside again by force. Two hours later a doctor came in taking bloody gloves off. I ran to him.

"Can I see her?" He gave me a smiled and nodded.

"Yes. We successfully removed the bullet, she's going to be ok." I smiled and followed the doctor impatiently. "Here he is miss Alana." He smirk. "She wouldn't stop asking for you." I walked to her side and gave her a small hug.

"I knew you love me." She said teasingly.

"I just like my wench's well taken care of." I tease her back. That made her giggle.

"So that means, I can travel with you." My smiled faltered. "Or I have to be a house wife waiting by the house until you return." She didn't sound happy by the second option.

"I'm not a captain anymore…"

"You can get it back."

"By force." She nodded. This is why I was so in love with this girl, she accepted the monster. I smirk. "I was going to talk to Felix, you just keep keeping me busy." She smiled.

"Guess what?" She gave me a seductive smile.

"What?"

"I'm not wearing any panties." I anxiously looked back and around, it was a private room, and even if the room was cover in windows so the doctors could see she looked deliberately towards the curtains that would give us privacy. I had to admit. I was so tempted to close the curtains and jumped her, but she just got out of surgery for god sake.

"Alana." I tried to sound reproaching, but there was a traitor smiled on my lips. She raised an eyebrow. "You just got out of surgery." She sat down wincing and took the hospital gown off. I gasp. But pulled the curtain around so they wouldn't see her. And touched gently the patch on her stomach. She put a hand on top of me and caress my arm.

"Come on captain." She got closer to me kissing my neck, I groan in pleasure.

"Alana, stop." But it came out in a whisper and a moaned making her caressed the bulge she could clearly saw.

"I'm cold." She said in a girly tone, making me lose the battle. I got in top of her keeping all my weight off her, she unzipped my pants, the tubes in her arms almost preventing her but she managed. I got in side her slow and careful afraid of hurting her she smiled and closed her eyes, then though about it better and open it. As we both stared at each other's eyes, while I rock back and forth I realized I was making love to Alana…. I felt to the side putting my pants back off after it. "Wow." She gasp.

"Don't get use to it, once your completely heal. I'm going to be the old Jack with you." She smirk kissing my cheek.

"Good." Suddenly the curtains open and she gasp, putting the sheets up to cover her naked boob. Elizabeth stared at us with an amused look. She had a light on her face I never seen before in her.

"You guys are unbelievable!" She tried to glared, but the smiled wouldn't go away. I put on my shirt and stood up.

"She said she was cold." I said in a puppy voice.

"Get her a blanket." she said between giggles.

"I'll try to remember the blanket next time." she rolled her eyes and Samuel enter. I glared putting my hands on a fist.

"Wait." He handed me a folder. I snatched it out of his hands and looked at it. He had sigh the divorce papers and they were officially divorce. I looked up at him. "I'm truly sorry." Elizabeth gave me another one.

"Just need your signature." I put it on the bed and sigh it. "Were officially divorce." Samuel put a hand around Elizabeth.

"Now we just need to marry our true soul mates." He said giving Elizabeth a kiss on her forehead. I smiled. She had found it. I went to Alana's side and sat beside her. We were finally with the people we were truly meant to be.

"So shall we say. And they lived happily ever after?" I smirk and nodded, but I still had one more thing to do… I needed to talk to the crew. And I needed to marry Alana to make it by paper to that she was mine.

"How about when we actually put the chain on their fingers?" That made everyone laugh.

"Your right Jack." He pick up Elizabeth and did a circle with her laughing happy. "Next stop planning the wedding."


	21. Finding the light in piracy life

**Writer's note: So short chapter :( I have to thanks my loyal readers again. Love you guys, i wouldn't finish the story so fast, if it wasn't for your reviews. I use to be a reader to and the story wouldn't leave my mind. So i think i have become addicted to writing. i have posted the preface of the story, hope you guys go check it out. Have i said how much i love you guys and your comments? :) Thanks again and hope you like the end or Dark side of piracy.**

So once Alana got released from the hospital I went to my old ship… I must admit I didn't receive the welcome I wanted some of the crew wanted me as their captain, but the other's were happy with Felix.

"What are you doing here?" He said making a point of showing me his gun. I stared.

"Hello to you two." He glared not answering.

"I though that since you lost your memory, you were going to become a husband and find a job." I smirk.

"That was the me without a memory. I got it back, my life is being a pirate."

"Too bad. You snooze you lose." I saw movement on his fingers to the gun. Too bad for him I came prepare of his ways…

"Are you saying I have to challenge you?" He nodded with a smirk. I looked at my crew.

"I don't want to. Can we sit down and talk about this?"

"No." I sigh. Goodbye old friend. Just as I though the words he grabbed his gun, but I was faster. I shot him on the heart before her could even pull the trigger. It didn't end there… I had to fight the half that was on board with Felix, but the one loyal to me fought with me. We cleaned the bodies then I went to Alana's house, she and Elizabeth were planning the twin weddings. I watched them with a smile. They were acting like sister's again….

The wedding was on their father's backyard. Alana didn't wore a white dress, she let Elizabeth wear it. She wore a short cream one, and her hair fell down in a cascade of curls. Her make up was heavy, but I didn't give a damn.

"Jack Atorn do you take this women, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?"

"Until longer than death father, until much longer than death." She gave me a smiled as she blushed.

"Alana-"

"Hell yes, I'm going to make him my man." The father sigh, then turned and asked Elizabeth and Samuel the same question. We ran out of the wedding and were receive by a rain of grains rice. We said our goodbyes and I took Alana with me to our ship. We would set sail to recover from the piracy I missed. We both were by the front of the ship watching the waters.

"I love you Alana." She smirk jumping on me. I held her tight.

"I love you too Jack Atorn, you fell on my grasp, and I wont ever let you go." I smirk

"Good, because if you ever betray me again, I would kill you and throw your body on the sea." She giggle and we kiss. As we sail to the open water to find our next ship to conquer.

Piracy life definitely had a dark side, but if you find the one you were meant to be, you could find that there's also a light side on the piracy life, and thanks to Alana I had both. The perfect job, and love.


	22. Writer's note

**You guys have been so great! I'm going to miss you, makes me wish, I could of make the story, just to keep you guys :) But I am working on a new story, Since i'm a fan already of a writer here that writes about vampires, i'll keep writing non creatures, this one is about Atlantis :) Again thank you guys for your continues reviews**


	23. Writer's Note Part 2

**Ok, you guys are tempting me to write a sequel about Alana and Jack. An idea had already formed in my head about the adventures of Alana and Jack as pirates :) I'm working on a story right now the protector. I guess you guys didn't got on that one as much as Jack story :P But I'll probably post chapter one in two weeks. If I don't get a writers block :P Wish me luck.**


End file.
